The perfect Replacement
by xToxicWaste
Summary: Hoshina Utau's a girl who isn't very social. Her Father the director of Easter's not ever around. Her mother In hospital and her so called brother who was suppose to be with her throughout thick or thin suddenly decides to disappear and rarely returns home. What happens when Utau meets a certain crazed sports fanatic? Mostly Kutau MINOR Amuto and RimaxNagihiko
1. Introductions aren't always hard

**A/N: HEEEY MINNA! IT'S ARIA HERE! WITH A NEW FANFIC!**

**Crowd: -starts cheering like crazy- **

**Me: THANK YOU! THANK YOU! 8'D! Anyway we're doing Kutau today *^*! KUTAU FTW!**

**Crowd: -cheers even more- **

**Me: 8'D KUTAU ALL THE WAAAAAY! Anyway –cough cough- c: here's the fanfic OH! AND I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! Oh yeah you might want to know the ages xD**

**Utau: 15**

**Kukai: 15**

**Amu: 15**

**Rima: 15**

**Ikuto: 17**

**Nagihiko: 15**

**Ok? 8'D? Yeah that's all! Enjoy!**

_Xxx_

A young blonde stared out the window; Her hair in long pig tails down to the waist, her amethyst eyes seemed so dull, so...lifeless, Like she had suddenly lost all the will to live. Who was this girl you might ask? Well if you were too dense to figure it out it was none other than Hoshina Utau. She was in class, what lesson was she in? Maths? English? Whatever if was she didn't really seem to care. She had too much on her mind, why you might ask? Because her life was a living hell. No she was not some weak little girl being picked on, oh no. Utau was far from that, she was actually one of the so called 'popular girls' of the school. Huh Utau could almost laugh. These people were fools. She briefly closed her eyes allowing to feel the sudden rush of wind touch her face, with the windows open and all.

"Miss Hoshina?"

Utau's eyes snapped open she turned her head to face the teacher, what was his name? Nikaidou-sensei? _Oh yeah_ He mind mentally seemed to reply _My aunt Sanjo-san's boyfriend._ The thought made her shudder. "Yes Sensei?" She said, making sure her tone sounded bored.

"Now that I've got your attention mind answering the question on the board?" He smirked Much to Utau's dismay.

Nodding Utau got up face emotionless, she seemed bored in a way, she had learnt all of this from years of private tutoring, grabbing a pen she wasted no time on writing the answer down. When she was done she turned facing her teacher waiting for him to approve, she noticed that the smirk was clearly wiped off the man's face, once nodding she gracefully walked back to her desk and sat down.

She despised this. She despised almost everything. She hated the fact that she was in school reviewing on the things that she had already learned long ago. She hated the fact that her father had selfishly left her back then when she was just four. She hated the fact that her mother had stupidly re-married to such a cruel man. What was he again? Ah yes. The Director of that company, Easter was it? Whatever it was, she honestly couldn't care less. She Hated the fact that her mother had suddenly come across a life threatening disease. But most of all She hated the fact that her brother Ikuto had just suddenly decided to disappear. He started returning home later than usual, but that was rare. Most of the time he wasn't even at home. Utau hardly ever saw him, whenever she did see him he would just avoid eye contact and mumble a 'Whatever' whenever she asked where he had been And she hated it.

Xxx

The next Morning Utau was making her way towards her school, her life seemed so complicated It started to wear the poor girl out. Everyday was the same routine. All she ever did was go to school and go back home, and when she was at home all she ever did was eat, take a bath and sleep. Oh and homework. Most people hated homework but Utau didn't mind. She couldn't care less about it. She was already smart so she could easily do it within an hour. She usually half expected her brother to come in and grab a bite to eat, (which he sometimes did) other than that she didn't really do anything else. With her step-father busy at work and her mother at the hospital there wasn't really much to do.

As Utau made her way past the school gate she could hear fan girl's squealing, she turned her head to see the guardians walk through. She soon realised that the fan girl could be squealing about them. Or her. Or maybe even both, whatever it was it honestly didn't matter to Utau.

"Oh my gosh! It's Hotori Tadase!" said some crazed fangirl.

"Look! It's the cool and spicy Hinamori Amu!" Shouted another

Utau's eyes narrowed. The guardians. She despised them. How many of them where there exactly? 5? 6? Whatever the amount. It was stupid. They were just a bunch of kids who wore capes thinking they were so great. What did they even do anyway? Utau had heard that they always had their so called Meetings at the 'royal garden' somewhere behind the school. Utau snorted. It was pathetic. Just as she was about to turn around and enter the school building Her eyes had suddenly met a pair of emerald green eyes.

"...uhh...Hoshina Utau?"

Utau blinked, bewildered for a moment before snapping back into reality, her cool facade soon taking over.

"What?" Yes what. That was her intelligent reply.

"You..uh..You dropped your student handbook" He said, handing over her handbook

This surprised Utau, when had she dropped it? Why wasn't she paying attention in the first place? Was she unintentionally dropping things all over the place on her way here? Whatever it was she shook her head before taking the book and stuffing it into her bag.

.

.

.

Silence. Well this was defiantly awkward. She took the time to examine the boy. As she said before He had emerald green eyes, auburn brown hair (And in a total mess, might she add. Had this boy not heard of a comb?) He was tanned; honestly he wasn't really that bad looking. In a way he looked sort of...cute. she snapped back into reality catching herself. No. This boy was defiantly not cute.

"Thank you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah that Your welcome!" He said grinning in a horribly hyperactive tone. This irritated Utau.

She turned around yet again and began to walk into the building.

"Wait!" He called out, Utau's eyebrow twitched in annoyance what more could this boy want?

Nevertheless Utau turned around to face the boy full of energy

"Uhh...so..what's your name?" Utau could of face palmed right then and there. How dense was this boy? Didn't he just moments ago call our her name to hand her student handbook.

"Hoshina Utau, you?" although she honestly didn't care what his name was.

"Souma Kukai!" He said giving me the thumbs up and grinning like the idiot he was.

She blinked, Souma Kukai...where had she heard that name? It sounded so familiar. And then it hit her! He was one of those Guardians that she had come to hate.

"So uh...Utau-" too late. The bell rang. Letting out a sigh of relief she waved and spoke a quick bye before rushing off towards class. She didn't know how much more idiot she could take.

Shaking her Head she began making her way towards homeroom. Today was certainly a strange day.

XXX

**A/N: DONE! R AND R PEOPLE! 8'D THANK'S FOR READING! COME AGAIN! –waves-**


	2. Why me?

**A/N: HIII! Omfg you all are so lucky I'm actually writing the next chapter so early. I usually would take about 3 months but eh. I'm only doing this because school's starting soon okay? So don't get use to it. Now –ahem- SOMEONE DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**-Cricket, cricket-**

**Me:..o-o what? No one volunteering? Fine =3= ARIA DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANY WAY! OKAY? GREAT! YOU MAY NOW START READING!**

Xxx

Utau's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. Just what did she do to deserve this? She had found herself yet again next to the Grinning Idiot at Lunch. Utau was currently sitting under a Sakura tree minding her own business eating her sandwich when this idiot had decided to barge in and sit down next to her. She sighed. She honestly needed to get paid for babysitting this crazy kid.

"Why do you insist on talking to me? Shouldn't you be with your friends the guardians?" Utau spoke, true it was pretty blunt of her to say, but that was her character. She couldn't help it. Utau was Utau after all.

"Well...You seemed I don't know, lonely by yourself."

Well this surprised Utau. For one thing did she really seem like a loner? I mean sure she was pretty independent most of the time and if anything Utau was defiantly not social. Is this what people thought of her? I mean sure she wasn't one to care about what people thought of her, but she was still a person.

"...Are you implying that I looked like a Loner and that you felt bad so you sat next to me?"

He grinned "Maybe, Maybe not."

Utau frowned. This boy was to...what 's the word? Happy? Preppy? Maybe both would be sufficient.

"Hey Utau, who do you have for P.E?"

Utau blinked at his sudden change of subject. "Coach Beckerman Probably, why? And just when did I give you permission to call me by my first name?"

Utau thought it was impossible, but his grin widened, oh Lord. This could only mean one thing.

"Just now. And great! What do you thing we're going to do for P.E? It better be soccer because-" Utau instantly tuned him out, this boy talked to much. She took a bite out of her sandwich, staring ahead.

Utau wondered about Ikuto, it had been a while since she had last seen him and she was beginning to get worried. I mean sure he usually Vanished of the face of the earth but not this long. He usually camped out for a week or two before heading home and then heading out again, But this time it had been nearly a month and Utau hadn't seen him in a while. She then wondered why on earth she was even wondering about Ikuto in the first place. He had abandoned them in her time of need, just like her father Tsukiyomi Aruto had-

"Utau! Earth to Utau! Hoshino Utau! Hey, HEY UTAU!" Utau blinked before slapping his waving hand away from her face, irritated by the fact that he had just interrupted her thinking.

"What?" She glared

"She's landed back to earth!" He cheered, Utau scowled. Could this boy get any more annoying?

XXX

Utau cussed, She had Just jinxed herself. She had, Yes you've guessed it; she had yet again found herself sitting next to the grinning idiot on the field.

They were currently in the middle of P.E, her P.E uniform was some tight shorts and a normal white t-shirt. oh how she loathed it, She could be somewhere writing songs, or walking a dog or painting her nails! Ok so the second one was highly unlikely since she didn't own a dog. But she could adopt one! though Ikuto would probably hate it. He was more into cats, And then she'd have to give it back. But then again he probably wouldn't even bother to care.

She blinked and shook her head. Why was Ikuto even on her mind? He obviously didn't seem to give a shit about her in the first place, so why bother?

"Oi Utau! We're playing soccer! Isn't that great?" He grinned putting an arm around her.

Wait what? Utau instantly glared at him "Get your arm of me Souma or I swear I'll bite it off."

He blinked "You wouldn't do that!"

"Try me."

He winced "Ok Ok." He pouted but removed his arm nevertheless

She sighed, eye brow twitching, she turned to see that they had already begun to pick sides.

"Hoshina! Your in our team!"

Utau's eyes seemed to wonder to whoever called out her name, she walked over towards the source and shrugged. She just wanted to get this over with.

She could hear some boys bickering behind her

"Score! We got Hoshina Utau in our team!" One seemed to say.

"Damn, Wish the cool and spicy Hinamori Amu was in our team, But we've got Mashiro Rima!"

"Yeah but..can girls even play soccer?" Another whispered

"Probably not. We should go easy on her."

Rage filled Utau right then and there, she noticed a giant fire aura behind her but at the moment she didn't seem to care. She was just about to prove those morons wrong. She could already feel her competitive side taking over. Utau lived to win. She would never accept defeat. Especially on something as ridiculous as a soccer game.

Utau noticed that that Souma kid that seemed to annoy her so much was on the other team, heh. She smirked This out to be fun. She was just about to whoop his sorry ass in his own element that he would constantly bicker about.

"Oi! Hoshina! Just because your a girl and we're friends doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!"

Oh this boy was about to get another thing coming.

She rolled her eyes before turning around. She was defiantly going to enjoy this.

Everyone got into their positions the whistle blew and-

Xxx

"I can't believe I got beat by a girl!" He groaned

Utau smirked they were currently walking on the way to their next class, finishing P.E "Well duh. Did you honestly think that I would let you beat me Souma?"

"Oh Please Hoshinka, I was going easy on you!"

Utau's eyebrow twitched then she smacked the back of his head "It's Hoshina you dolt! Now stop whining I won fair and square, Geez You are such a kid. Can't you just accept defeat?"

He suddenly looked like he was concentrating really hard on something. He was about to open his mouth to speak before someone rudely I might add, Interrupted him.

"KUKAI! COME ON! WE HAVE A MEETING!" said a Pink haired girl

Utau blinked, well that was completely un-expected

"Eh? Now?" He groaned He muttered something under his breath "Gomen Utau!" He ruffled her bangs and grinned "See you later **Hoshinka!**" before running off to join the rest of the guardians.

Utau stood there, jaw open and a barely visible blush on her cheeks. She shook her head vigorously snapping out of her trance before muttering cursers. She was actually enjoying his company until that strawberry head had to ruin it.

Wait. Did she hear herself correctly? She was actually enjoying his company? The kid's company? Oh lord she was loosing it. Shaking her head once again she began walking before bumping into someone and falling back down onto her butt.

She growled, she began to furiously shove all of her stuff into her bag before looking at whoever she bumped into.

"Listen buddy you-" She froze, stopping dead in sentence.

The person she bumped into her stared back down at her.

"I-Ikuto..."

He stared blankly at her "Yo."

...Yo? that was it? Yo! She had been worried sick running around looking for him all over the place practically scared to death and all he could say was Yo?!

She soon snapped out of her shocked state and glared at him.

.

.

.

Silence. She was staring straight at him. She knew he could see her scowling face was only a barrier to what was behind. She was literally broken. He had some nerve.

Looking down, fists clenched on either sides she let out a breath "Ikuto Tsukiyomi where in the name of hell have you been?"

...Nothing. He said nothing, just staring blankly in some other direction

"..Fine. Have it your way" she spoke, her voice clearly breaking; she pushed passed him and hurriedly ran towards the exit, afraid her mask would crack even more than it already had she ran, and ran, and ran. Having no idea where she was going. Not caring how hard the rain poured on her delicate skin, nor did she care about the class she was skipping. She was to torn to even go back to that hell hole.

xxx

She stared blankly ahead of her, here she was. The amazing Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau, the girl who everyone looked up too and were afraid from. The girl who's competitive side always won. The girl who never backed down from a challenge; The girl who was currently broken, sitting down on a park bench staring ahead endless tears pouring down, not like she cared anyway. No one would even notice because of how heavy the rain was pouring, she was thankful for the buttoned blazer or else her white shirt would have been see-through.

She stared straight ahead, not knowing what to do. It was half way when she noticed that she had forgotten her keys at home on the kitchen desk. Which was rare for Utau; then again, half of what happened today was rare for Utau .

Sighing Utau got up and started walking towards her house, knowing her stepfather was on a business trip and her mother was in hospital and Ikuto was out she decided to go and sit on the porch, having the tiniest bit of hope that her step father was home early and would let her in. Or that if Ikuto was already inside.

Sighing heavily Utau had made it to the font door, shivering from the cold she had forcefully gotten her finger to ring the doorbell. Hearing no footsteps Utau continuously rang her doorbell.

.

.

.

No one came, what was she thinking? Sliding down in defeat leaning against the door on the porch she bought her knees into her chest and hugged them pulling them closely, she had left her bag next to her. She sighed, here she was. Lamely locked out from her own house. In a thunderstorm. A fucking thunderstorm. Wasn't she the luckiest girl in the world?

She suddenly flinched as her eyes widened. _Thunder _Oh how she despised thunder. She hugged her knees tightly and buried her face in her chest whimpering softly.

She wasn't always afraid of thunderstorms, oh no. In fact Utau use to laugh at them. But that was before everyone decided to abandon her, Utau smiled sadly remembering how happy she use to be. How close she was with everyone, until they all just...left her, all on her own.

"HEY! HOSHINA!"

Her head instantly popped up, Oh God. She'd know that voice anywhere.

Her now red and puffy violet eyes looked up and met a pair of emerald green ones.

"E-Eh? Kukai?" she gaped at him.

"U..Utau what are you doing? Your soaked!"

Utau said nothing she merely just watched the figure come closer towards her while she just shivered helplessly.

"Utau. Your soaked! What are you doing out here?! Come on!" He exclaimed pulling the young blonde to her feet and quickly putting his jacked around her shoulders.

Utau blinked, why was this boy being so...nice to her?

"Utau"

Utau's head went up "...What?"

He sighed running a hand through his messy auburn hair. "Utau just what in God's name are you doing out here? And why'd you skip class?"

She eyes widened. She did not expect that. "...How'd you know I skipped class?"

"It was only a brief meeting I was went back to class and realised you weren't there, now mind telling me why your out here in the pouring rain?"

"...I forgot my keys at home" She mumbled a blush forming on her cheeks

He blinked "Eh? Say that again"  
"I FORGOT MY FREAKING KEYS AT HOME OKAY!"

He stepped back hands in defence "Calm down- wait. Did you say you left your keys...at home?"

Oh God. She could already feel her blush darkening and she just nodded vigorously.

"Honestly Utau just what am I suppose to do with you?" she shook his head before grabbing her hand and started walking

"E-Eh?! Wait Souma! Just where do you plan on taking me?"

"My place, where else?"

Xxx

**Me: YEAAAH BIACHES 2,119 WORDS! THAT'S MY LIMIT!**

**-cricket cricket-**

**Me:...o-o...where did everyone go? D8?! WHATEVER! R N R! **


	3. Sleepovers! Rebellion andSinging?

**OMG I'M UPDATING FAST! YOU PEOPLES REALLY NEED TO THANK ME FOR THIS! I DESERVE MONNEY! I REALLY DO! ANWAY! ARIA (that's me XD) DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA IN ANYWAY! OKAY!? GOOD! ON WITH THE STORY!**

Xxx

Utau stared at the boy's back; He was currently rummaging through his back getting his keys out to open the door. She noticed he was still holding onto her hand, and a light blush crept up onto her cheeks, what was she getting so worked up about? It was just some kid helping her in her time of need. Yes that's it.

Utau's head shot up when she heard a click and the door open. She blinked and stared as he went inside and took his shoes off.

"Come on Utau."

She mumbled a quick thanks before entering and shivering from the coldness, water dripping she stared blankly at the floor one hand holding onto his and the other numbly holding onto her school bag.

.

.

.

Silence. Once again there was an awkward silence

"Hey guys! Kukai bought a girl home!"

Utau blinked and saw Kukai face palm. She then realised her eyes were still red and puffy and instantly stayed behind Kukai, furiously trying to wipe away the evidence of crying, it was bad enough that the kid saw she didn't want anyone else to.

Before she knew it she was surrounded by 4 more boys. Oh God. More people! This just wasn't her day.

Kukai sighed before speaking "Uh guys, this is Utau. Utau these are...my brothers" He said the last part extremely unenthusiastically.

Utau sighed, not wanting to seem like some weak shy girl she stepped forward and said a quick hey with her hands stuffed in her blazer pockets.

Before anyone of his brother's could speak Kukai instantly grabbed Utau's hand and said bye a little too quickly before bolting up the stairs towards his room dragging poor Utau along with him. Utau stared at him as he opened the door to reveal his light green room, it was pretty average. Posters of famous sports people, it was all mostly soccer though.

Utau stepped into his room right after him and watched him open his closet to pull out a short sleeved t-shirt and some baggy pants and a belt. Once pulling them all out he handed her the clothes.

"Here, wear these for the time being since your...uhh...clothes are wet."

She looked up at him before taking the clothes and mumbling another thanks.

"You can use the bathroom to change; it's just the second door to the right"

She numbly nodded and put her bag down before walking towards the bathroom.

She stared at the doorknob before slowly opening it and walked in, locked the door and changed into the clothes, the shirt ended just before her knees, the pants where seriously too big for her so it was a good thing he gave her a belt. She examined herself in the mirror, well. It wasn't perfect but she shrugged it off.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Just what on earth was going on? She leaned against the door and slid down hugging her knees. Why did her life have to be so complicated? Why did she feel so...sad? She was ashamed on how she had overreacted when she saw Ikuto. But, she noticed he had scratches.

She ran a hand through her blonde hair, why did he seem...so cold? His eyes...they seemed to lifeless. He looked so lifeless. Whenever she usually saw him he was normally just distant. He didn't usually seem so cold...

"Hey Hoshina! You alright in there?"

Fuck. She blinked and realised that she was crying. Fuck, fuck, fuck! She immediately started wiping her tears away.

"..Utau?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine!"

Oh God her voice was breaking.

She quickly got up and opened the door and looked up to meet a pair of emerald green eyes.

Whoa...was he always this tall?

"..Utau"

"..Y-Yeah?"

She cursed herself for stuttering and allowing that...kid to call her by her name!

"..You've been crying"

Fuck! She instantly started wiping her tears away furiously

Dear God this was not good! How could she stoop low enough to cry in front of someone?! Her eye's darted open as she found herself in contact with a chest.

Oh God it was his chest. She began to blush furiously

"W-Wha-"

"Shh..."

"But-!"

She could feel her blush increase as she felt two strong arms around her.

"Cry."

She blinked. She did not expect that

"Wait what?"

"Cry" He repeated

She could already feel hot tears cascading down her delicate cheeks.

Finally she couldn't take it anymore as she busted out crying having both her arms grip onto the back of his shirt.

Why?

Why?! Why did this kid have such an effect on her? She only met him this morning! She hardly knew him! Yet she was desperately holding onto him crying her heart out! She barely knew him! All she knew was that his favourite colour was green and that he loved soccer! And yet...she felt so...so strange around him. It didn't feel like a bad thing, she actually liked spending time with him, but why had she let her walls down for him? She was letting her guard down, but honestly didn't care at the moment. She was just glad that someone was actually willing to go through all this trouble for her.

Xxx

After a while her endless crying had finally stopped, she loosened her grip and finally let her hands drop down. Her sobbing had finally come to an end as she gazed up towards him.

"...Souma?"

She stared at him, when he didn't reply. It seemed like he was in some kind of trance.

She blushed slightly realising his arms we're still around her slim figure

"Souma?"

Still no reply.

"...Kukai!"

He blinked and stared at her in surprise

"U-Utau?"

"Uh Kukai?"

"Yeah?"

"...Do you mind, letting go of me now?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, Gomen." He instantly let go of her and the second he did she instantly regretted it.

Wait. No. She did not regret it! She was perfectly fine with him letting go.

**PERFECTLY ** fine.

She shook her head before looking back towards his face

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly "So uh"

She sighed before shaking her head and walking into his room and walking towards her bag, she bent down and got her phone out, she looked at her inbox and sighed heavily when noticing that she didn't get any texts. She was hoping Ikuto was home and would at least text her asking about her whereabouts or something. She groaned then turned it off.

She looked up at him "Your sleeping on the floor"

He blinked, looking dumbfounded for a moment before grinning "Awwh, but Utau wouldn't it be better if we just slept to-"

He was rewarded by a pillow being chucked at his head; he just started laughing putting the pillow back where it originally was.

"Geez woman, I was just kidding."

Utau shook her head before crawling into his bed and hiding under the covers.

Utau heard a sigh and peeped through the covers to see Souma getting out a blanket and a pillow and putting them on the floor.

Utau rolled over once the lights went out and stared at the ceiling. What was she going to do tomorrow? She still had not done her homework and had to make an excuse for skipping the last class of the day! She groaned and buried her face into the pillow and inhaled deeply. It smelt just like him, a small smile crept onto Utau's face but vanished as quickly as it came.

"Hey Utau"

Utau blinked and rolled over to face him

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Well that Depends on the question."

She heard a small chuckle.

"But seriously Utau"

"Hm?" His voice sounded serious, she raised an eyebrow at that. After all you wouldn't think that this kid even knew what being serious was.

"...Why did you skip class? Just what we're you thinking sitting out there in the pouring rain? Why didn't you just call your parents or something?"

She said nothing, Utau bit her lip, oh God she hoped he wouldn't ask that

"Utau!"

Utau's eyes widened when she found herself staring into a pair of neon green eyes.

"Wha-"

"Utau. Tell me. Please?"

She stared. Dear God what was she supposed to say? She wasn't about to tell her life story to some kid she had met less than 24 hours ago.

"Look, can we not talk about it? My parents are out of town okay?"

"Don't you have any siblings or something? Where were they?"

Utau froze. How could she answer that question when she didn't even know the answer herself?

"It's...Personal okay?"

She heard him sigh.

Oh Lord this was going to be a long night.

Xxx

Utau sighed, She was currently walking to school with that Souma kid next to her babbling away about something.

"So you think you'll be able to get into your house today?" He asked grinning like a goof

She sighed a hand running through her long hair "Yeah, probably. I'll wash the clothes you lent me and give them back tomorrow."

"Heh, you can keep those"

She raised an eyebrow "Why?"

"Well they don't really fit me anymore and I'm the youngest and shortest one in the family" He said with a shrug

"Yeah but it's not like I'll be wearing them"

"Who knows? You might"

She let out a sigh "Highly doubt that" she said with a small smile and lightly punched his arm.

He grinned "Oh? Is that a smile I see?"

She blinked and her smile vanished and her cool facade returned "Oh in your dreams **Sounma**"

"Oh Please **Hoshinka,** we both know it's true"

Utau rolled her eyes. This was their new thing, they would have small playful arguments and call each other by those nick names.

As Utau walked into the school gates with 'Sounma' as she liked to call him. She could hear a whole bunch of bickering around her.

"Hey, Isn't that Souma Kukai of the guardians and Hoshina Utau?"

"Oh My Gosh It is! Are they going out?!"

A vein popped out of Utau's head she kept her cool facade and looked emotionless, keeping every part of her face blank, there was no way she was letting her mask crack this time. Souma on the other hand was grinning like the idiot he was and waving to every single person he saw.

Utau shook her head "Idiots." She mumbled.

Utau walked into the school and opened her locker and getting her books out. On the outside she seemed calm and looked like she didn't care about what was going on, on the inside however her mind was whirling. She was thinking of excuses to tell the teachers about her homework and what not. She wasn't about to say she spent the night at that grinning idiot's place. That would put wrong images into people's head's. Utau shuddered at the thought and shut her locker before walking off to her class.

Xxx

Utau walked into her class and saw just about everyone stare at her, she could see that, that Souma kid was already sitting down and also staring, his Green eyes locking with her amethyst eyes. She quickly snapped out of it and looked towards the teacher her facade taking over.

"Ah Miss Hoshina, So glad that you could join us"

She stared blankly looking in some other direction.

"Care to tell us where you went off to yesterday?"

"Doctor's appointment" She said bluntly, still staring in some other direction.

"Oh? Did you go with anyone?"

"No." She replied, staring out the window

"Well I distinctly remember you talking with that Tsukiyomi Ikuto kid"

Utau could off sworn she saw Souma and that pink haired kid give each other some kind of a look.

"Well, he is my brother, is talking to my sibling a bad thing?" She replied coolly.

"W-Well no but-"

Utau sighed "If that's all then I would like to get back to my seat."

She ignored all the stares she was getting and sat down in an empty space next to the window and stared out of it. From the corner of her eye she could she the teacher looking shocked with her mouth open into a small 'o' shape, her face flushed.

"M-Miss Hoshina I did not give you permission to sit down."

Utau ignored her and continued staring out of the window.

"Miss Hoshina!"

She was beginning to get tired of this,

"What?" she replied icily.

"I will not accept this kind of behaviour in my classroom!"

She looked up at the teacher and sighed before getting up and walking towards the exit

"Just where do you think you're going?!"

Utau just rolled her eyes and left the classroom before heading towards the principles' office.

She walked into the waiting room and sat down on a chair, getting her IPod out of her pocket she started listening to music.

Just what was she doing? She was beginning to act like Ikuto. Why was she suddenly misbehaving? If her step-father found out he'd waste no time beating her into a pulp with a belt! She groaned before staring ahead.

She started playing with her hair waiting for the Principle to call her.

"Miss Hoshina"

Utau's head shot up, she pulled out her earpieces and shoved them into her pocket along with her IPod and got up and walked into his office.

He sighed looking at her "Now Utau mind telling me why you were sent here?"

Utau blinked "I wasn't sent here" she said shrugging "I just felt like coming"

He raised an eyebrow at her "Why?"

She sighed "I needed some time off. I've been...Dealing with allot of stuff recently."

He nodded, seemingly understanding before sighing. "Okay. I'll give you some time to walk around the building but be back in class before second period,

She nodded and got up out of her chair and left the office and began walking around the giant building.

xxx

Utau currently had her ears busy with her earpieces and was walking around the school campus.

"Second Period..." She muttered to herself. Just what was she going to do for 45 minutes? She was lost in thought. Her step-father was coming back today. If she didn't get that text this morning she probably would off stayed at Souma's place for the rest of the week until she got that key thing sorted.

What was she going to do? Her step-father was abusive most of the time if something didn't go his way. Huh. It was probably why Ikuto was never around. He probably got sick of him and just...dropped out. Leaving her to go through the pain all alone.

Utau bumped into some sort of glass building "What the-!" she groaned rubbing her nose "Who put that building there!" She glared towards the small glass house like building, as if it was it's fault.

Utau muttered a whole bunch of cusses and gently touched her nose and winced when she felt the pain.

"Huh...So THIS is the famous royal garden I've been hearing about" she said, eyes narrowing.

She instantly turned around and began to walk away from it. "Stupid royal garden glass building hurting my nose" She began to ramble while walking and started walking past a soccer field.

Huh, A soccer field. She stared towards it. She wondered why that Souma kid even liked soccer. She had to admit it was fun in a way, but it was tiring. Utau wasn't really much of a big fan of soccer but seeing him being so happy talking about it made her happy in a way. She smiled as she pictured him in a soccer jersey. It would defiantly suit him.

Shaking her head she continued on her walk. She wanted to go back inside as she felt the cold air rush towards her face. As she walked through the building she was about to pass the hall and then stopped and stared at the stage.

Oh how she loved the stage. She loved to sing, it was her passion. The one thing that had always made her happy. Singing and music where always what she used to block out reality, After all the real world was a cruel place to be in. It was either you win or lose. And Utau lived to win.

Xxx

Utau sighed as she heard the bell ring, well. Her fun was over. She jumped of the stage and began walking towards her next class. What was it again? Oh yes music, Oh the irony.

As she made her way towards the music room she began to wonder why she even stopped homeschooling. It was much easier having private tutors come to her house rather than her having to go to school.

She turned her IPod of and put her things away before opening the door and receive a whole bunch of stares by the rest of the class.

"Look! It's Hoshina Utau!"

"Ehh! She's so pretty! I wish I was like her!"

"I know right! Did you hear about what she did in first period?"

Oh how she loathed being popular. She sat down in a spare seat and stared ahead blankly, hardly listening to all the bickering going on around her.

"Oh Ho, Ho, Ho!"

Oh Lord, Utau instantly swear dropped. "Here comes Santa Claus..." she muttered, before shaking her head.

"Oh! Tadase-kun! Souma-Kun! Fujisaki-kun!" Saaya squealed, then she saw Hinamori and Mashiro.

"Oh...Hello Hinamori-san, Mashiro-san"

Utau rolled her eyes, Typical. Saaya was only sucking up to Hinamori and Mashiro so she could get close to the other three. Utau sighed but watched anyway.

"Tadase-kun! Souma-kun! Fujisaki-kun sit here!" Saaya screeched patting a seat next to her, her crew all nodding and squealing.

Ugh. Utau inwardly groaned. All this squealing was giving her a headache! Just what did she do to deserve this?

Utau opened her notebook, she knew nobody would dare to sit next to her. She was too...distant, nowhere near social. She started doodling in her notebook but continued to listen to they're convocation.

"Ah, Gomen Yamabuki-san! But I promised Hinamori-san I would sit next to her." Tadase told her, Saaya's face dropped but soon regained hope as she turned to face Souma and Fujisaki . "That's okay Tadase-kun! What about you two?"

Heh. Utau could almost laugh, She would bet that Fujisaki would sit next to Mashiro-san and Souma would probably sit next to his friends from his soccer team. Well that or next to the rest of the guardians.

"Gomen Saaya! But I usually sit with Rima-chan" Fujisaki Nagihiko spoke as he smiled and went of to sit next to Mashiro Rima who was sitting next to Hinamori Amu who was sitting next to Hotori Tadase.

Okay, Correction. Utau was on the verge of laughing but somehow managed to keep a straight face. Oh God she got rejected twice. She was glad her notebook was there to distract her. She smiled as she continued to write in her notebook.

"W-Well What about you Souma-kun? You'll sit with me right?"

Oh God the way her voice sounded so desperate! She could just imagine the way her facial expression was, her copy cat's of a crew we're probably as shocked as she was. Utau snickered at the thought.

"Sorry Saaya but nope! I'm sitting with Utau."

Utau's eyes widened, she nearly dropped her pen! Good Lord what was that boy trying to get into? And he said her first name! Why'd he have act so familiar with her!

"E-EH?! Your sitting with Utau?! Like Hoshina Utau?!"

"Uhh...Yeah?"

Oh God. Her mind seemed to mentally scream every single swear word she knew.

"B-But-!"

Utau then pretended like she didn't have a clue on what was going on and continued to write in her Lilac and black notebook, as she felt the presence of a familiar grinning idiot sit next to her.

"Hey **Hoshinka!**" He said plainly, like nothing in the world just happened.

Utau blinked, then rolled her eyes before turning towards the ginning idiot

"Well hello there **Sounma**"

Before he could come up with a come back the music teacher instantly ran in.

"Sorry I'm late class! I was in a car crash! And I had to go to hospital to get my stitches and then I had to go-"

Utau face palmed as the mad woman continued to babble more nonsense.

"Any way class I will like to see your musical talents! Like I said last lesson I wanted you to prepare some kind of song. Instrumental or not, So when I call your name please show me what you can do, we have all the instruments here!"

Utau's eyes lit up though her facial expression stayed blank. However Souma caught this and raised an eyebrow but decided to say nothing.

"Now, Ayumi Ayzawa-" And the list went on and on and on. Utau thought that she would go deaf from most of the people! Other weren't so bad. Like Hinamori Amu and Mashiro Rima.

"Yamabuki Saaya."

Utau turned her head to look at her and she smirked and stood up her skirt was shorter than most of the girl's skirts as she had slightly cut them with a pair of scissors. Utau shook her head. How stupid.

Saaya had decided to rely on her vocals as she opened her mouth.

"YoU sAy ThAt I'm mEsSiNg wItH yOuR hEaD"

Utau instantly covered her ears as she began singing! She was horribly off key and just sounded like a tone deaf walrus.

"aLl CaUsE' i WaS mAkInG oUt WiTh YoUr FrIeNdS-"

"Oh! That's quite enough!"

Utau mentally thanked the lords and the teacher and turned around to notice everyone else also looked relived...And pale, as they removed they all removed their hands from they're heads.

Saaya pouted but stayed quiet and went to sit down

"Now" She said adjusting her glasses. "Hoshina Utau?"

Utau blinked, then noticed it was her before letting out a deep breath and got up and walked towards the piano then sat down putting her music sheets in front of her, onto the piano.

She let out a breath before she started playing.

"Hoshi wo kakushiteru utsumuita hitomi ni  
Tomadou dake nani mo dekinakute  
Te to te kasanete mo dokoka gikochinai ne  
Yume no naka mitai ni waratte yo "

Her voice soared throughout the hall. Everyone stayed silent staring in awe as they watched the blonde haired angel continue.

"Yoru no kanata hibiku senritsu  
Atsui mune wa sawagidasu

Sasayaku Blue Moon te wo nobashitara  
Sugu ni todokisou na no ni  
Itsumo yasashiku hohoemu dakede  
Oikakete wa kurenai ne"

Through the corner she saw Souma wide eyed before calming down and smiling. It wasn't one of those goofy grins he had. Or one of his competitive smirks. It was a genuine smile.

Ichibyou ichibyou hikaru sunatsubu da ne  
Hitotsubu mo kobosenai wasurenai  
Kiete shimai so na hosoku togaru tsuki ga  
Muboubi na senaka ni tsume wo tate

Amaku nokoru kizuato fukaku  
Kizamu akashi daiteite

Hakanai Blue Moon doushite kimi wo  
Suki ni natte shimatta no  
Onaji bamen de togireta mama no  
Kanashi sugiru monogatari

Miageru Blue Moon kimi wo omou toki  
Watashi no jikan wa tomaru

Nageki no Blue Moon hatenai yami no  
Fukasa ni nomikomareteku  
Kanawanakute mo aishiteimasu  
Itsuka sora ga sakete mo"  
Her eyes gazed across the room before locking with a pair of emerald green eyes for less than a couple seconds. She then looked back at the keys while singing the last line.

"Eien ni omotteimasu..."

When she finished the room fell silent. Before the whole class started clapping. Well, everyone apart from Yamabuki Saaya of course. The jealous Bitch just glared at Utau.

Even the teacher stood up and was clapping, she was astonished as she went to shower Utau with endless compliments and such.

Utau just shrugged like it meant nothing but that didn't stop her from letting out a small smile when no one was looking.

xxx

**A/N: 4,038!**

**A/N: .CRAP! 4,038 WORDS! MY NEW RECORD! DEAR GOD I DID NOT SEE THAT COMMING! Anyway cx R N R! BYEEE! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	4. More trouble

**A/N: OKAY! I'M UPDATING AGAIN BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS! OH AND I DEMAND THAT YOU ALL PAY ME FOR THESE! ANYWAY! IN THIS CHAPTER I MIGHT 'HINT' NOTICE THE WORD ****HINT ****RIMAHIKO AND/OR AMUTO! OKAY?! GREAT! MOVING ON! ARIA DOES NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! OR ANY OF THE SONGS AND ARTISTS OKAY?! GOOD! **

Xxx

Utau groaned, she wondered if singing back then was really a good idea, ever since that incident she had been constantly flooded with compliments from all over the school, and her popularity had increased.

Sighing she ran a hand through her beautiful blonde hair, whilst leaning against the school wall she stared blankly at her phone, Hundreds of thoughts running through her head. For one thing she wondered just how that Souma kid had gotten her number, He would constantly text her when in class.

Another thing that was on her mind was on her father. He was supposedly at home right now; she groaned and continued to re-read the text her father had sent her in this morning.

_Utau,_

_I will be returning home from my business trip today, I expect that you have been well behaved during my absence and that there have been no problems what so ever._

_-Father_

Utau glared at her phone, as if it was its fault. She honestly didn't want to put up with her father's bullshit.

Sighing Utau kicked a pebble while walking around the school. She was currently skipping 4th period, Math. Utau had been doing that a lot recently; it wasn't as if it was her fault. The poor girl just had lots of things she had to work out.

While walking Utau began to wonder if skipping class was a good idea, considering her father would be returning today, and to make things worse Utau doubted Ikuto would be returning today, the possibilities were extremely unlikely.

Utau sighed once again before plopping her phone into her pocket as her ears were busy with her iPod. Nobody's Home by Avril Lavigne. The lyrics had honestly touched her.

'She wants to go home, but nobody's home, it's where she lies, broken inside.'

She continued to walk straight ahead, around the campus, her feet aimlessly wondering of.

'She's lost inside, lost inside'

Those words kept repeating in her head, mocking her. Was she really lost? Was she mentally lost? Thousands of thoughts ran through her head as she continued to walk.

Just who was she?

She continued to walk before coming across the school's soccer field, subconsciously her eyes wondered onto some students currently having PE. She stared at she watched a person score a goal and high five their teammates.

"Good job Ryo!" the person who's name appeared to be Ryo was high fiving his fellow teammates.

"Thanks! I defiantly want to be a soccer player when I grow up!"

Utau froze. A dream? Utau's eyes seemed to sadden at that. Dreams never worked out for her, Dreams were stupid. All they did were put hopes into the person before they got bitterly pushed down onto the ground and stepped on.

_-Flashback_

"_Mama!" A young Utau seemed to call smiling happily and pointing towards the TV "I want to be a singer when I grow up! Idol's always seem to make everyone smile! That's what I want to do!"_

_-End of flashback_

Utau snapped out of it and shook her head as she heard the bell ring, snapping her out of her thoughts. She noticed that the field was empty and sighed before taking a seat in the bleachers. The wind blew her hair gently as she tucked a loose strand behind her ear.

She stared ahead. The bell had rang, so what lesson did she have now? Art? Utau buried her head in her hands as she cleared her head. What should she do? Return to class or continue to wonder?

Utau's head shot up as she felt a vibration come from her blazer pocket, she raised an eyebrow before pulling her IPhone 5 out of her pocket. A small smile came onto her lips as she saw she had gotten a text from Souma. She rolled her eyes before entering her code then went to read the text the idiot sent.

_To: Hoshina Utau_

_From: Souma Kukai_

_Subject: I'm bored!_

_Oi Utau, Where were you during Math? I was going to die from boredom! You skipping again? _

Utau rolled her eyes at how childish he could be.

_To: Souma Kukai_

_From: Hoshina Utau_

_Subject: RE I'm bored!_

_None of your business idiot; Besides, I highly doubt you would of died. And if you must know then YES I am skipping but I'm still in the school premises. I have a hell lot of things in my mind right now and I'm in no mood to return to that hell hole. Oh, and shouldn't you be in class? _

Utau stared at the text, suddenly having second thoughts about pressing send. Did she seem to harsh? Should she re-do it?

She vigorously shook her head. What was she doing? Of course she was going to send it! But her finger stayed as still as a boulder. She groaned, what was wrong with her? Getting all worked up over a text. She then re-read the message and then finally had the guts to press send.

She stared at her phone waiting for a reply.

_Tick tock, tick tock._

Utau blinked. Just where on earth was she hearing a clock from? She was outside for heavens' sakes! She came to the conclusion that her mind was playing tricks on her as she got up and continued to walk around the campus.

Her eye brows rose slightly as she saw that cursed glass building. The same one that had hurt her poor nose! She growled at it but noticed through that she could make out some figures from inside, after all it was glass.

She blinked. Oh God if they saw her they would think she was some kind of odd stalker or something. Utau sweat dropped at that and began walking away from it, but from the corner of her eye she could make out some of the members eating cake and sitting around a table.

Her eyes narrowed. Figures, the guardians always got special treatment and were allowed to skip classes with no trouble at all while she had to face year long lectures.

She blinked as she felt her phone vibrate again as she pulled it out and read the text.

_To: Hoshina Utau_

_From: Souma Kukai_

_Subject: RE: RE: I'm bored!_

_Heh, Well I think I would of! Ehh so your skipping cause' you've got things in your mind you need to work out? Oh and No I shouldn't be in class. I'm at a VERY important life threatening meeting right now and yet I'm talking to you! You really should be nicer Idol._

Utau blinked. Idol? Just where in the name of the lord did he get that!

_To: Souma Kukai_

_From: Hoshina Utau_

_Subject: RE: RE: RE: I'm bored!_

_Idol? Just what on earth convinced you to call me that! And Yes I am __**Sounma **__I currently have a lot of things running through my mind that a kid like you probably wouldn't understand. 'A VERY important life threatening meeting' huh? Well how lovely. _

From the corner of her eye she could still see the royal garden and the people in it. She raised an eyebrow as she saw the idiot having his phone snatched away by some blonde looking girl- or was it boy? Utau couldn't make out who it was. Was it that Tadase kid? Either way Utau honestly didn't care about it. She continued to walk further away from the royal garden.

Xxx

Utau sighed as she opened her locker getting her things out. It was already after school, she heard footsteps getting closer as she was organising her locker.

"Oi! Idol-san!"

Utau's eye twitched. There was only one person in the world who could be the source of that dreadful voice.

Utau sighed as she slammed her locker shut and turned to look at the hyperactive kid.

"What now Ramen Boy?"

Utau could of sworn she saw a glint of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh? Ramen Boy? Where'd you get that nick name from?"

Utau shrugged before pointing towards his bag with was stuffed with instant ramen. "Kind of hard not to call you that after looking at that thing."

He just laughed which caused Utau to huff. "So? What do you need?"

"Well You sorted out the key thing right?"

Utau sweat dropped "Yes Souma we went through this already."

He gave a small smile "Yeah I know, but I was just checking considering how forgetful you are."

She blinked, well she certainly didn't expect that. "And just how am I forgetful?"

"Well for one thing you left your keys at home."

Utau felt heat rise towards her cheeks. "That was a common mistake! Anyone could of done that!"

He just smirked "Well I'll see you around Idol!"

Utau raised an eyebrow "Another meeting?"

He looked taken back for a minute before quickly regaining his cocky attitude. "Oh? How'd you know? Have you turned into one of my fan girl's already Idol?"

Utau felt like smacking that smug look right of his face but remained calm. "No but you make it hard not to assume that if you're walking in the direction of the fire exit which lead to the soccer field right next to that cursed glass building which hurt my nose."

Utau almost winced at the memory. Oh how she loathed that wretched glass building!

Kukai's eye brows shot up in amusement "Oh? Hurt your nose? Tell me more."

Utau glared. "Forget this I'm going home."She stuck her tongue out at him and turned around and began to walk down the corridor, but could still hear his faint chuckling from a distance.

"Well see you around then Utau!"

Utau merely did a sort of had wave telling him she heard him as she continued to walk home.

Xxx

The blonde girl's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she found the door unlocked. Her father had left it unlocked? Well that was certainly odd, nevertheless the walked in only to notice her father's shoes weren't in the shoe cupboard. This could only mean one thing.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Utau's yell could of probably been heard from half across the planet as realisation hit her. She had stupidly left the front door unlocked and that she could of came in all along!

Utau had never been so ashamed and embarrassed in her life. But she thanked the lords that nobody had witnessed her in that state.

Utau sighed heavily as she shut the door and took her shoes of before walking up the stairs to take a nap. She was too exhausted to deal with anything right now as she closed her eyes and dragged her feet into her room, not bothering to change she lied down onto her bed, face downward onto the pillow.

"Oi, You know it's rude to do that when you have a guest over Utau."

Utau's head shot up as she stared at the source of the voice. "YOU!" she screamed pointing at him accusingly.

"Me? Now what did I do wrong?" The cocky idiot smirked as Utau continued to glare at him.

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE AT SOME STUPID MEETING! AND WHY ARE YOU SITTING IN MY BED! HOW DID YOU EVEN FIND OUT WHERE MY HOUSE WAS! ARE YOU SOME SORT OF STALKER!? AND WHY ARE EVEN HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Utau continued to scream at him before calming down and then her face collided with her pillow.

"Whatever. I don't care anymore, I'm tired and I want to sleep so would you please be on your way and leave."

She could imagine him pout "Utau! It's rude to ignore guests! And I came all the way here to see you too!"

"You didn't answer any of my questions." Utau replied, her voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

He just shrugged. "Can't I visit my friend's house when I want to?"

Utau sat up and sighed. "Just when did I agree to that?"

He shrugged but grinned "Dunno'"

Utau rolled her eyes. "Typical."

The auburn head just grinned in return.

Xxx

For the past hour they had been talking and watching TV in Utau's room, doing typical friend things. Which was odd since Utau had just known him for about 2 days.

Utau's eyes widened as she heard the front door click open. "Utau! I'm home!"

"Fuck." Utau mumbled under her breath and began cussing before quickly getting up and turning the TV off.

"Wha-" Utau instantly clamped her hand over his mouth and whispered in his ear. " . ." Hey voice sounded deathly as she shoved him into her closet then flashing him a quick apologetic look and slamming the door shut, she immediately ran down the stairs to greet her father.

"Welcome home Otou-san!" **(A/N: That means father in Japanese for those who didn't know.) **

Her Father nodded in approval as he took his shoes off. His eyes were cold as he looked blank and walked into the living room.

"I see you've kept the house in shape during my absence."

Utau nodded as she walking into the living room with Utau following keeping her distance.

"Have you seen or talked to Ikuto while I was gone?" the harshness in his voice sent shivers down her spine but she stood her ground.

"...No father." Utau attempted to make her voice show no hint of emotion.

Her father turned around and raised his hand.

_Slap_

Utau stared up towards her father wide eyed as her hand slowly went up towards her now swelling cheek.

"**Don't** lie to me Utau."

Utau swallowed hard as she looked emotionless.

"I've heard about your absences in school Utau, your teacher's have called me about it. Though I'm surprised your Principle didn't."

Utau cursed on the inside. Those damned loud mouth teachers!

Her father glared down at her, cold eyes showing no mercy as he once again slapped her, continuously hitting her, one hit after another.

Again.

And Again.

And again.

Utau stared blankly numb on the floor, her father had already left the house while she was left lying there.

She groaned before sitting up and wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth, she winced as she clutched her side and got up. She honestly would of preferred to stay lying down on the ground but she knew that the kid would get suspicious as she winced while slowly making her way up the stairs.

She let out a breath before opening her room door and walking towards her closet, opening the door to reveal ramen boy. She noticed his eyes widen at the sight of her.

Utau raised an eyebrow at him, bewildered on why he was staring at her like she had been hit by a truck.

She then realised as she looked down towards her clothes that her once so white and pure polo shirt had blood stains on them. She then remembered the slap across her face. She cussed. She probably had a bruise forming onto there by now.

"U-Utau what happened!"

Utau cussed. How could she of been so careless? She should of cleaned herself up before speaking to him and scaring him half to death!

"...N-Nothing happened to me." Utau could of face palmed at her lie, how pathetic was it?

"Utau. I'm serious" she blinked as she looked up at him, getting lost in his eyes.

They were so...unique. They showed his mood so well, however his once so energetic green eyes looked drained. Why? They were usually so playful and fun. But now they looked so serious, so...worried? angry? It didn't suit him. She always felt uncomfortable when his mood when change into this. But at the same time she couldn't help but feel happy, she felt what she had not felt in a long time. Like she...Mattered.

After her long period of silence he sighed before grabbing her hand and walking towards the bathroom and sitting her down onto a chair he had dragged in. "Where do you keep your first aid kit?"

She pointed towards a cupboard and her amethyst eyes watched as he opened it pulling out what he had been looking for out.

Quickly pulling out the disinfectant he started spraying it on her wounds as she held back a hiss. He pulled out a plaster and looked like he was in full concentration with his tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth from the side looking focused to put it onto her finger perfectly.

The expression he was making made her let out a small smile as she sighed and looked up towards the ceiling. How had it come to this?

Xxx

Utau sighed as she looked in the mirror. All bandaged up, she usually used make up to cover them all but this would do for now.

She had sent home the grinning idiot just a while before she examined herself in the mirror. Yawning she grabbed a hairbrush and decided to brush the knots out of her hair. She raised an eyebrow when she heard something come from Ikuto's room, putting her hair brush down she decided to investigate as she got up and quietly tiptoed towards her older brother's room. She opened the door slightly n looked through the crack only to find her 'missing' older brother. "I-Ikuto?" she whispered, quietly cursing for stuttering.

Hey amethyst eyes widened for a moment as continue to watch (stalk) the boy with midnight blue hair. She raised an eyebrow as she watched him open the window and climb out. This was her chance! She could finally find out where he had been running of too! And where he was staying! She wasted no time on rushing down the stairs, (whilst grabbing a coat of course.) she quickly put on her cream coloured ugg-boots and rushed outside putting her coat on she looked around the neibourhood and smirked when she found her prey.

She quickly continued to follow him, but sweat dropped and began to question her brother's sanity as she saw him leap from branch to roof and to roof to another roof. Finally after what seemed like a century worth of following she raised an eyebrow and watched him climb onto a balcony, she blinked. What was he doing? Playing Romeo? Her eye's shot up as she saw some pink haired girl appear. Wait, she knew that pink haired kid. She was one of the guardians! Utau glared as she watched the pink haired girl turn an oddly shade of red as her brother whispered something in her ear.

Then it hit her. Was this where Ikuto had been spending his time? He had ditched Utau for some girl? Utau bit her lower lip. What was this feeling? She felt oddly...betrayed. Why? Because Her only sibling left her? She frowned, some creases forming on her forehead as she began to rub her temples. She turned her head and noticed that the small pink haired girl was inviting Ikuto in and he...smiled? wait what? Utau hadn't seen Ikuto smile in years! So why was he suddenly warming up to that pink haired kid?

Wait. Did she seem like some kind of stalker? She was currently hiding next to some bushes peeping her head out. Oh god what if someone saw her? Nevertheless she sighed as she got up and brushed the ends of her skirt. She was getting off subject, but...now that she thought about it. She really didn't have anyone left to hang onto. Ikuto was gone, Her mother wasn't going to be any help. Her father was the main cause of her problems. She had no one left to hold on too, but...what was that Souma kid to her? He talked to her and much to Utau's dismay she enjoyed his company, although she would never admit it, however she had only met him around two days ago, she couldn't fully trust him just yet. Utau still had to keep her guard up!

Utau shook her head, She seriously was getting of subject. Sighing Utau shoved her cold hands into her jacket pockets and walked away from the house, head dropped. Well, at least now she knew where her older brother went of to, though it wasn't like it was going to be much help. He didn't care before so why should he care now? Even if Utau always welcomed him home with open arms, making him food, washing his shirt ect, though it was only when her father wasn't around of course. He would never show up when he was home.

Utau sighed as she began walking down the streets. She didn't feel like going home so she ended up walking towards her aunt Sanjo-san's house. At least she was always welcomed there, Her aunt would always be so sweet to her, even if Utau would be in a bad mood. Utau smiled and continued to walk down the streets, passing various stores; they were all Christmas themed. Utau smiled as she stopped in front of a charity store, surprised it was still opened at this hour, her violet eyes gazed at a toy train moving around, a soft cream coloured teddy bear with a cute red ribbon around it's neck and various other things for children.

Utau's eyes then met an old man sitting down with a charity box, feeling generous Utau walked over and put in 500 yen in, the old man looked up to her with gratefully eyes and smiled at her brightly, not wanting to seem rude Utau smiled back then continued walking.

Utau yawned and slumped her shoulders, her tiredness was getting to her as she made it to her aunt's. Utau let out a heavy sigh as she knocked on the door, after a while she began to hear footsteps, sighing in relief Utau continued to wait outside.

"U-Utau? I wasn't expecting you to be coming over!" Utau looked up to see a middle-aged 'young' woman standing in front of her with a shocked expression, the blonde had to admit, the way she looked was priceless.

Sighing Utau nodded "Yeah, I'm sorry for the last minute thing Sanjo-san but I just really needed to stay here."

Her aunt let out a heavy sigh before nodding understandingly and allowing the stubborn child to enter.

"Oh and just so you know, Yuu's here."

Utau resisted the urge to roll her eyes at that statement. Yuu was one of her teacher's in school AND to make things worse, her aunt's boyfriend. Utau shuddered and nodded before going up the stairs.

"Utau would you like anything to eat?" Utau heard Sanjo-san yell from down the stairs. Sighing Utau shook her head even though she couldn't see her.

"No thanks!"

Wasting no more time Utau walked down the corridor and towards the guest room- or her back up room. No one ever really stayed in that room and it was filled up with mostly Utau's belongings since she stayed there so often, she even had her own closet filled with her clothes.

Utau smiled as she lied down on the bed, the sheet's smelt so clean and fresh. She turned her head to look at the clock which read 11:25pm Utau sighed before getting up and walking towards her closet, pulling out a pair of cleaned pyjamas she wasted no time in changing into them. Utau examined herself in the mirror and let out a small giggle. She honestly looked ridiculous and it wasn't really her style. In all honestly she didn't even pick the thing out! Sanjo-san did. Utau laughed and turned around to fully examine herself. They were a pair of cream coloured pyjamas with little llamas repeated all over them.

Utau sighed and let her hair down then soon after walked over near to the bathroom (which was conveniently located in the guest room.) and put on her bunny slippers. She really did look ridiculous. Utau rolled her eyes and walked into the bathroom and began to brush her teeth. Today had been a really long day and had exhausted the poor girl out.

Once done with her brushing she washed her face, then trudged back into her room and lied down onto the bed yawning she turned off the lamp and hid under the sheets, then snapped open her eyes. Oh God all her school stuff was left at home! Meaning she had to wake up even more early to run home, grab her stuff then run all the way to school. Utau groaned in frustration and slammed her face onto the pillow. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Xxx

Oh God. Just how did this happen? Just what did she do to deserve this? Utau stared at her bed, did some chicken sneak into her room overnight and lay eggs then made a break for it? Oh no. These eggs were just bi to big be chicken eggs, besides where they painted? They had patterns on them. Oh God she was hallucinating! Utau was squashed in the corner of the room staring wide eyed at the two eggs. Grabbing the nearest thing to her, which conveniently happened to be a stick she began poking them both. Before shaking her head and picking one up and almost dropping it in realization.

The egg was warm.

Why was it warm?! Was she going to become a mother?! No, no this wasn't right! She had already saw a video on babies in health class a couple years back! So...just what was this thing? Utau continued to stare until her eyes widened even more than they already were in more realization! She was so focused on the eggs that she wasn't paying any attention to the time! She had to get too school! Utau groaned and gently put the two egg's into her blazer pockets and ran towards the bathroom, then after finishing her business she ran downstairs and shoved a piece of toast into her mouth.

"Bye Sanjo-san!" Utau managed to say before running all the way back to her house. Oh God she probably looked like some mad woman, rushing past people at this hour! Utau blinked and stopped running. What was she doing? She was use to skipping classes and such and she was getting worked up about being late to class. Oh God she was losing it. Shaking her head she 'calmly' began to walk back to her house.

Xxx

Well that went well. Utau cussed her whole way walking towards her school. She was **2 HOURs** late. Some stupid drunk driver drove straight into a another car which made some other cat bash into the car in front and it created this huge traffic jam incident in the middle of the street! And her bus stop was closed because of it so she had to WALK to school. Utau kicked a stone as she walked, then blinked and checked her pockets, a rush of relief overcame her as she saw the two eggs were still in her pocket.

Utau sighed in relief as she saw the school gates. She scowled an continued to walk into the building. Oh wait. What class was she suppose to be in? She groaned and nearly fell down onto her butt when the bell rang. She assumed it was lunch as she saw everyone carrying around bento's. Utau sighed and walked up the stairs then stopped in the middle. She forgot her lunch. Her lunch! Utau was so tempted to slam her head onto the wall! How stupid could she be! Ugh. She didn't want to eat any of that cafeteria food either. Sighing Utau continued to go up the stairs towards the roof, least up there she was alone.

Utau breathed in the fresh air then walked over towards the edge and stared at the view. Her eyes scanned the area, she could see most of the school's campus from this angle. She was staring at the back of the school and stared into space.

So, what was she going to do now? She felt so lost. Like-

"Boo." A pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist from behind having her back meet a chest. She felt someone's head rest onto her shoulder and she could already feel their hot breath tingling on her ear.

"Souma." Utau spoke through gritted teeth. How dare he interrupt her during her train of thoughts! She was going to give him a good scolding for doing that later.

"Hmm?" He spoke, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"Just what the fuck do you think your doing?"

"I don't know' you tell me."

She could already see the smug look on his face. Rolling her eyes she shoved him off her and scowled at him.

"Kukai! I was busy thinking about something important! Don't you know it's rude to just pop out of oblivion and...do what you were just doing."

"You mean this?" He began walking closer which made Utau step back, she then pushed him away with such force that she lost balance and starting falling backwards.

"UTAU!"

Utau's eyes widened and her heart beat increased and she ended up having her wrist grabbed onto pulling her into his chest with the same amount of force making them both fall onto the ground.

Utau stayed silent, eyes still wide as saucers, this was a very odd position. Here she was underneath him with his hands by the sides of her head supporting him. He continued to stare into her violet pools as she did the same staring into his neon green eyes, both still panting.

Xxx

**A/N: BWAHAHAHAHA! THERE YOU HAVE IT! I'M SO SORRY I'M SO LATE! I PROMISE TO TRY AND UPDATE FASTER! BUT I'M LIKE WRITTING THREE STORIES AT ONCE RIGHT NOW! I'M CURRENTLY WRITING A NALU FANFIC! NATSU AND LUCY! FTW! FAIRY TAIL *^*! ANYWAY R N R!**


	5. Ikuto?

**A/N: WE'RE BACK! CHAPTER 5! I SWEAR TO GOD! I UPDATE SO FAST! I THOUGHT I'D TAKE LIKE OVER 3 MONTHS ON EACH CHAPTER BUT NOOO! I LIKE UPDATE EVERY 2-3 WEEKS...well actually the last time I updated was like ages ago- ANYWAY! SCHOOL JUST ENDED! IT'S WINTER BREAK! WOOT! **

Xxx

Utau's wide violet pools stared into his emerald green eyes. She was breathing heavily and could swear he could hear her heartbeat. Why weren't they moving? She could already feel his hot breath on her face. Oh god she could feel her cheeks begin to heat up as they both continued to stare.

Utau then blinked and snapped out of her trance before she slowly pulled her arm out and started clicking in front of his tanned face. She smirked when she saw him blink in surprise.

"Done staring at me yet?"

She snickered when she saw a faint blush forming onto his cheeks.

"W-Well I-"

Utau rolled her eyes and decided it was best to stop his useless blabbering before someone came up to find...well them in this awkward position.

"Whatever. Just hurry up and get up idiot before someone sees!"

The poor dense, hopeless, cute idiot tilted his head in confusion.

Wait. She started replaying the long list of words in her head. Had she called him cute? No, No. Her mind was just playing ticks on her.

"Idiot! Get up!" Utau groaned as he shrugged and got up before extending his hand towards her.

She sighed before taking his hand to help herself up and began brushing the ends of her school plaid skirt. She mumbled a quick thanks before grabbing her bag and attempting to leave the idiotic boy's presence. She was determined to make a break for it before his ability of being dense rubbed off on her.

"So Utau,"

Utau inwardly groaned as she turned around to look at the grinning idiot, she put a hand on her hip and narrowed her stunning amethyst eyes towards him.

"What?"

He just continued to grin at her before answering, "What did you have for lunch Utau-Chan?"

Utau felt her eye twitch. Did she just call her Utau-chan? "Nothing, and what's with the 'chan?'

He just laughed "Nothing I just thought it sounded cute, don't you think so Utau-chaaan?"

Utau began to scowl at the immature brat.

He then stopped and blinked, as if realizing something. "Oi Utau, did you say you didn't eat anything for lunch?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

Utau just rolled her eyes but nodded.

The auburn haired boy let out a sigh as she grabbed onto her arm and began running down the stairs, much to Utau's surprise.

Xxx

The young blonde stared blankly at the sandwich in her delicate hands, the stubborn kid had stubbornly forced her to come along with him outside of the school premises and were now surrounded by stores and such. They had both managed to go to Subway **(A/N: AGAIN! Do not own) **and he had bought them both their lunch much to Utau's dismay, sure she protested at first but decided it wasn't worth it when they were already in line.

They were currently on their way back towards school while they both happily ate, keeping simple conversations.

As the young auburn haired boy continued to devour his poor defenceless sandwich he decided to speak up. "Hey Utau,"

Utau blinked and looked up at him, "Hm?"

"What happened yesterday?" He looked serious, she hated when he had mood swings like that.

Utau nearly chocked on her food, she blinked a couple times before staring at him like he was some mad man.

"Utau..." He warned

Utau inwardly groaned "Nothing happened, it was family business." She spoke shrugging Nonchalantly like it was nothing.

Kukai let out a frustrated groan with startled her as she stopped walking and looked over to him.

"Utau you were practically beat to a pulp, who did that to you?"

Utau stared. Could this seriously be the kid who was always smiling and laughing without a care in the world? He was usually so energetic and full of life; but now he seemed drained of that, he seemed...Cold. The thought of him being cold just didn't seem right.

"Utau,"

Utau snapped out of her trance and looked back up at him, "Y-Yeah?"

Utau blinked, her mouth in the shape of a small 'o' as he had successfully pinned her towards a wall, both hands on her shoulders keeping her in place.

"What the-"

"Utau. . .You."

Utau's eyes were wide. "Kukai what the heck are you doing?"

"Utau. I'm not going to ask again." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Utau looked down, her shoes seemed awfully interesting during this moment. "M...My step dad." She spoke, her voice was quiet. So quiet that if he wasn't this close towards her he wouldn't of heard what the young blonde had just said.

He stared at her. "You're telling me that your step dad did that to you?"

She hated this. She looked so weak right now that she would have to scold herself for later. She just continued to stare emotionless towards the floor, numbly she found herself nodding, shrugging in the process.

"Look Utau-"

Utau stopped staring towards the gate of the school, relief washed over the blonde as she looked towards the now serious kid beside her and decided now was the appropriate time to run off.

"Sorry Souma!" She said running ahead. "Thanks for the food!" she managed to say before running in a full sprint towards the back of the school.

She panted whilst leaning against the back of the school building. She then blinked and chucked the wrapping for her eaten sandwich into the nearest bin. Sighing she muttered something before looking towards her watch. She had 2 more periods before she could go home. Sighing she entered the school from one of the fire exits and began walking up the stairs.

However something had made the young blonde stop in her tracks as she looked into her school bag. Relief washed over her as she saw that the two eggs were still in there. She began to wonder if it was some kind of prank, but then Souma was probably the only one who knew where she lived.

She then began to wonder if he had mistaken the month for Easter and had stupidly left her Easter eggs. Shaking her head of the though she sighed, She seemed to be doing that allot recently. It couldn't be helped however as she began walking through a corridor she then stopped as she spotted someone's certain colour of midnight blue hair.

She scoffed but nevertheless began running down the stairs once again. She needed to talk to him! Especially about that pink haired kid, Utau rolled her eyes. She was one of Kukai's friend's she knew that much, after all she was also a part of that wretched group of the guardians.

She opened the fire exit and her eyes searched around the area, finally after spotting her target she stormed up to him.

"Ikuto!"

She was oddly surprised when he had bothered to turn around to face her, However she did exceptionally well in not showing it. Her face was blank as she walked towards him.

He stared at her, wondering what in the heck she wanted. Utau sighed running a hand through her blonde her. "I got a call from the hospital today."

She raised an eyebrow when she noticed his eyes slightly widen but then his cool facade took over as he showed no emotion.

"Go on,"

Utau sighed as she went rummaging through her bag pulling out a letter of some sort. "Here." She muttered shoving it towards him. He raised an eyebrow at her as she groaned. "It's for you idiot! Just take the damned letter!"

She blinked for a moment before soon turning back into the emotionless doll she once was. She cursed at herself for letting her mask crack! This was all that Souma kid's fault!

He blinked at her before taking the letter and stuffing it into his bag. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Not even going to read it?"

He just shrugged. "Who's it from?"

"Either Mom or the hospital I found it on dad's desk. It was labelled for you originally but since you were never around I guess he couldn't give it to you." She said bluntly shrugging in the process.

He nodded and she supposed he understood. She let out another sigh. "Listen, He's starting to get seriously ticked of that you're nowhere to be found."

He stared at her as her face became serious. "He's been on a rampage lately, something about his company Easter," He stared at her.

"And since your not around I've been taking the hit's." She muttered thinking he couldn't hear.

He let out a sigh "Anything else I should know."

"Yeah, he's been sending people out to look for you. You're seriously wanted now so you should continue hiding,"

He stared at her. "What about school?"

Utau rolled her eyes. "You can't come here either. Your just lucky I was able to convince the principle to not rat on you. He's been calling here and I had to practically beg the man to not tell him."

Ikuto nodded. "Do you know anything about Easter?" She frowned. "Yeah I had a feeling you would ask about that."

He looked at her as she began rummaging through her bag once again as she pulled out a huge brown envelope. "That's as much as I got from him" She said shrugging.

Ikuto immediately opened the envelope skimming through the documents.

Utau's eyes seemed to darken at that. "Oh so you read about his fucking work place but can't seem to bother about your own Mother? Cold hearted bastard."

Ikuto ignored his sister's rambling. He was much too busy concentrating on the documents.

Utau glared at him as he continued to ignore her. As she looked around her surroundings her eyes stared at one bush in particular. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed two heads. She instantly knew who they both were. One was none other than Hinamori Amu, it hard not to tell from her strawberry pink hair, the figure next to her was equally easy to spot. She instantly knew it was Souma Kukai, She could easily tell from his fair being spiked up in all directions.

Utau sighed and pretended not to notice the two as she looked back towards her brother. She decided now was the time to torment him.

"So Ikuto, where you planning on hiding?" Utau spoke, for some reason her voice came out cold. She continued to glare towards her brother, her eyes dark.

He merely shrugged in response as he continued to skim through the sheets of paper.

Feeling ticked off with his lack of response she decided to push it. "Spending the night at Hinamori Amu's again?"

That made Ikuto instantly stop what he was doing to stare wide eyed at his younger sister. Bingo.

On the outside Utau looked bored as she was looking at her nails, showing disinterest. However on the inside she was practically smirking like the devil she was. Utau could of sworn she saw the shock on both of the figures faces from the corner of her eye in the bush.

She then looked back towards Ikuto who was staring at his sister like she suddenly grew three heads.

"What-"

"Does _he_ know?" He instantly interrupted her staring down at the young blonde.

She rolled her eyes and shrugged before turning away she began to walk away until she felt someone grab her shoulder and spin her around to face him.

"Utau,"

Utau instantly narrowed her eyes towards him. "Fuck off." Just as she was about to shove him of he looked straight into her violet pools, his eyes seemed to be begging for an answer.

"Utau please-"

"Hell no. So now you feel like talking to me? Ikuto I shouldn't of even told you all that shit from before, do you even know how fucked I will be when I get home?" she spat, glaring at him.

"Freaking hell Ikuto! You have no idea on what the hell's been going on at home! He's literally snapped! Saying some shit about Shugo chara's and spirits! I swear to God! He's pushing me towards my limit you know! I don't have anywhere left for him to beat me with! Make up hardly covers anything!" Utau raged, the thought of the two behind that bush was long gone, she had totally forgotten about the two.

Ikuto remained silent as he watched her rage, kicking a trash can along with her raging. Once done she turned around once again and began to walk away shoving both her hands into her pockets like nothing had happened.

"By the way, your girlfriend's safe." She said bluntly as she continued to walk. "Though you're seriously pushing it." She spoke flashing a glance towards the flushed strawberry haired girl who stared back at her, her eyes the wandered towards Kukai who just stared at her bewildered at what just happened as she shook her head and faced forward as she walked past them.

As she continued to walk she managed to put her beats headphones on. "Cold hearted bastard." She muttered under her breath as she kicked a rock.

Xxx

**A/N: YEAH I KNOW! IT'S SHORT AS HELL AND I'M SORRY! I'LL MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONGER I SWEAR! I JUST GOT WRITERS BLOCK AND DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO DO! I'M SORRY! ANYWAY R N R! OH AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	6. The Guardians?

**A/N: OHMYFOOGLE! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE TWO MONTHS! HOLY CHICKEN SOUP FOR THE SOUL! I SWEAR I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU! O3O! I'M REALLY SORRY! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY! ANYWAY ENOUGH ABOUT ME! GO AHEAD AND READ MY LITTLE MUSHROOMS! READ!**

**xxx**

Utau inwardly groaned, just what the heck had she done? She had stupidly allowed her emotions to take over and now look where it got her! Utau sighed and shook her head as she walked into the girl's bathrooms. Utau quickly turned the tap on and washed her face.

Utau let out another sigh as she dried her face with one of the paper towels; she quickly threw the now used paper towels into the nearest waste bin and looked into her bag. Was it her or were one of the egg's glowing? Well this was defiantly odd. Utau felt her right eye twitch, did it mean her egg was going to hatch?

Utau stared; bewildered at the sight, the egg which was half black with a pattern with looked somewhat like lace, while the other half remained violet. Utau stood stunned as she watched it float into the air, as the glowing increased.

.

.

.

POP!

"Hey Utau! I'm Il, Your Shugo Chara!"

Utau blinked.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

That yell could be heard half across the planet.

**xxx**

Utau sat down on a field of grass on her school campus, rubbing her temples. "So let me get this straight. You told me You're some 'Shugo Chara' who is my would be self and nobody can see you apart from other people who have fellow Shugo Chara's?"

Il rolled her eyes and nodded. "Yeah pretty much."

"I need a therapist." Utau stated, face-palming.

Il burst into a fit of giggles causing Utau to raise her eyebrow. "And we're certain you're my 'would be self'?"

Il chuckled but nodded anyway. "You have another egg right? It'll probably hatch soon too."

Utau's left eye twitched. "Ok then, wait. You told me other Shugo Chara's could sense you."

Il blinked as if it was news to her. "Oh yeah, pretty much."

"Then get the hell away from here!"

Il was a little stunned by the sudden outburst of her new Chara bearer but soon regained herself. "And why should I?"

Utau stared at Il as if she had suddenly grew two heads. "Because! If more people come they'll probably form some sort of gang! And the last thing I need is more people barging into my lives!"

Il raised an eyebrow "I can't go anywhere though."

Utau groaned into her palms as she got up. "Can't I just leave you at home or something? Besides if what you said is true it'll look weird walking around talking to myself."

Il blinked. "Don't you people have earphones? Just pretend you're on the phone with someone."

Utau stared. "Smart."

Il just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah."

Utau sighed as she began to walk, pulling out her earphones and attaching them to her phone in the process. "My life has too much drama."

Il Just laughed and plopped into her Jacket pocket.

**xxx**

Utau stared dumbfounded as the mini devil floated all over her house. "Yeah well help yourself to the fridge."

Il just blinked "You're not staying?"

Utau rolled her eyes. "I have school. There's a TV for entertainment if some man comes in make sure everything's off." And with that Utau walked out the door slamming it shut causing the little Chara to stick it's tongue out towards the door.

Utau sighed as she made her way back towards the school. She had one period left by the time she got back. What was it? English? Sighing Utau decided to attend as she made her way through the gates and up the stairs.

Utau sighed before entering the classroom. She could already feel all the stares she was receiving as she made her way towards her desk and sitting down, her facade already taking control. Ignoring the stares Utau stared straight towards the teacher who made her way into the classroom. Though it was particularly hard ignoring the stares from the guardians; Souma and Hinamori had most likely filled them in on the story.

Utau inwardly groaned as she saw a folded piece of paper make its way onto her desk, she didn't even need to look to know who it was from; Sighing Utau opened it.

**We need to talk. Meet me in the Royal Garden when the bell rings. **

**-Kukai.**

Utau narrowed her eyes at the paper, she could still feel his stare as she grabbed a pen and scribbled something down.

**Fine.**

**-Utau**

Utau flicked the paper back towards him sighing then resting her head on her palm. She didn't feel like arguing and she was most likely going to be called out of class tomorrow if she didn't.

Utau sighed as she felt another stare, only this time it felt more like a glare. Utau raised an eyebrow as she turned around only to be greeted by Saaya Yamabuki's fierce glares-Not. Utau nearly snorted as she rolled her eyes and turned back around to stare out the window. Oh how she loathed drama. She felt like she was in some kind of stupid soap opera.

**xxx**

Utau let out another sigh as she placed her books into her bag and swung it over her shoulder. She still had to go meet Kukai in that stupid Royal garden place, she had thought about ditching but she knew she'd have to deal with it sooner or later. The questions she were going to be bombed with were most likely about Amu and Ikuto. Sighing Utau made her way out the building through one of the fire exits and towards the one place she didn't want to end up in

That damned Royal Garden, The home of the guardians.

**xxx**

Utau stared with a blank expression whilst her earphones were on. She sighed as she entered, it looked pretty decent. So far Utau only had three words for the place.

"What. The. Fuck." Utau felt her right eye twitch. Were these kids taking advantage of the place? It had flowers, a chocolate fountain a fucking normal fountain. Holy crap when they said guardian they really weren't kidding. Nevertheless Utau kept a bored face as she pulled one of her earphones out of her ear so she could numbly hear what was going on around her. Sighing Utau made her way towards the table were the 'guardians' were...drinking tea?

"Oh Hoshina-san! I'm glad you were able to make it." The short blonde girl said...wait a minute wasn't that Hotori Tadase? The so called 'prince' holy shit she had mistaken him for a girl. Utau just nodded and sat down.

"I take it you want to discuss about her-"Utau motioned over to Amu who just blushed and looked down. "And about my brother Ikuto I'm presuming." Utau spoke shrugging as her music echoing through her ear from one of her earphones, with eyes to hear and ears to see by sleeping with sirens.

Tadase looked shocked for a moment but soon regained his posture. "Yes." He spoke nodding.

Utau sighed as she began to pour herself some tea not caring whether she could or not. Utau inwardly smirked when she saw Mashiro Rima's right eye twitch. She could already feel the serious stares from them all as she raised an eyebrow.

"You lot done staring at me yet?" Utau almost snickered when she saw Hinamori Amu turn red and nod look away, most likely from embarrassment.

Utau turned her head over towards Fujisaki Nagihiko who had coughed gaining everyone's attention.

"Now Hoshina-san, we would like to know what connection you have with Ikuto."

Utau sighed, she was expecting this. "Ikuto's my older brother." Utau rolled her eyes.

"But Utau you two have different last names!" Utau sighed as she turned to face the grinning idiot, only- He wasn't grinning.

"Step parents, though you should already know this right?" Utau spoke, raising at eyebrow towards Hinamori Amu.

The girl known as Hinamori Amu just stared wide eyed before looking down guiltily and nodding.

Utau sighed, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Anything else?"

"...Do you know about Shugo Chara's?"

Utau raised an eyebrow towards the petite curly haired blonde known as Mashiro Rima "Something to do with Easter I'm guessing, I heard my step-dad yell about it." Utau spoke shrugging as if it was nothing, while on the inside her heart was beating rapidly. Utau had pulled her bag closer towards her.

Utau blinked; why the fucks were there Shugo chara's everywhere? Utau just stared blankly towards Rima, not wanting to give of any signals of seeing them.

"I see. Do you mind allowing us to see your bag then Hoshina-san?" Tadase spoke; it didn't go unnoticed when she had pulled the bag closer towards her.

Normally Utau would of flinched but instead she just raised an eyebrow, her acting skills kicking in. "Fine, though I don't see why." Utau shrugged as she opened her bag, playing around with some papers and books with one hand while the other skilfully pulled out the egg and quickly shoving it into her blazer pockets unnoticed.

Tadase was about to take her bag when Kukai had grabbed it. Utau shrugged it off as she rested her elbow onto the table while the side of her head rested onto her fist. She sighed as she saw the Shugo chara's all stare into her bag. Fuck what if they sensed her egg?! They would probably check her pockets too! As they were all checking her bag, Utau quickly slid the egg down her shirt, Thankful that her polo shirt was a size too big for her.

From the corner of her eye Utau could see the chara's talk to Kukai, she could already hear what they were saying but pretended it was nothing.

"Hey Kukai I can still sense another Shugo Chara!"

Utau nearly felt like screaming that she could hear them but decided to wrap things up. "Listen, I hate to be a party popper and all But I have places to go." Utau felt her cool facade take over as she got up, grabbing her bag she swung it over her shoulder and put the other earphone into her ear as she walked away.

**xxx**

**A/N: YEAH I KNOW! IT'S SO SHORT! I'M REALLY SORRY! D8! I COULDN'T MAKE IT ANY LONGER T-T AND I HAD WRITERS BLOCK SO YEAH! ANYWA FOR FASTER UPDATES AND LONGER CHAPTERS!**


	7. Hot Chocolate?

**A/N: OK! AND WE'RE BACK! 8D! **

**Crowd: -cheering-**

**A/N: I KNOW! I KNOW! I'M AMAZING! ANYWAY HERE'S CHAPTER 7! ENJOY! 8D! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara xD**

**Xxx**

Utau narrowed her eyes as she stared at the sight before her, 'Il' had been running around causing all sorts of havoc so far, and now she had been blabbing about character transforming, or whatever that was. Utau rolled her eyes at the Chara.

"Yeah, sure, we'll do that whole 'character transformation' thing later."

IL stared at her barer like she had randomly grown another head. "But Utau! It'll be fun!"

Utau rolled her eyes "fine, but if we get this over with will you please leave me alone?"

Il raised her eyebrow not really understanding what she meant by 'leave me alone' but shrugged it off as she grinned mischievously causing Utau to slightly regret her choice of actions.

"My heart unlock!"

Utau stared bewildered at what the heck was happening, first of all- why was there some kind of light show in the background? And- whoa. Was it her or was her body glowing?

Il grinned towards her when she saw Utau's expression. Just what the heck had happened?

"Il...am I going crazy or am I wearing a devil suit?"

Il began to crack up much to Utau's dismay as she did a fail attempt to control her laughter towards her expression.

Utau frowned as her foot tapped impatiently on the ground, waiting for what seemed like an eternity for Il to finally die her laughter out- that moment never came as Utau began to yell furiously towards Il, demanding that she should shut up and explain what the heck had happened.

**Xxx**

Utau had finally gotten herself back to normal, and dear God it was not easy, first of all Utau had did as Il instructed and bent her knees slightly before soaring into the air- believe it or not Utau had actually enjoyed flying in the air, she felt like an angel, the down part however; she wasn't. She was a freaking devil apparently.

Utau rolled her eyes before sighing and walking towards the school, the last couple of days had not been fun, Friday was crap and her weekend wasn't exactly what she would call a vacation, half of her was actually glad to be away from that prison of a home, she was partly glad to be returning to school. The last few days with her father had not been rewarding.

Utau sighed as she ran a hand through her long blonde hair, she had not been particularly glad about what had happened in the royal garden on Friday, and because of that she had purposely hidden her egg at home.

Utau scowled as she kicked a rock on her way to school, today felt...strange to her, she didn't understand why though. She just felt odd, her head was killing her and she was half lidded, God she felt awful! Utau groaned as she felt like she was about to puke, sighing Utau, being the stubborn person she was fought back and walked faster towards the school gates, the sooner she got there the better.

Utau panted as she leaned against the wall in the corridor, her head was spinning and she felt like she was about to pass out. Utau groaned as she stood straight as she began to wobbly make her way towards her class, dear God her head felt like it was about to burst! The lack of sleep from Il's last night training wasn't helping either.

"Hey Utau, You okay- whoa!"

Utau didn't even have time to see who was calling her, she would off winced if she wasn't passing out at the moment, she already knew who it was- she could make out that man's hair anywhere.

**Xxx**

Utau winced as she snapped her eyes open, she winced slightly, eyes adjusting towards the light.

"Well you took your time waking up."

Utau blinked furiously at the person, wincing slightly as she felt her head pound. Her throat felt dry as she blinked finding a cup of water in front of her.

"Here, Drink it."

Utau looked up towards him in gratitude as she gulped down it's containments in relief, once done her mind seemed to take a couple of seconds processing the scene before her.

"...Eh? Kukai?" Utau stared, baffled at why the grinning idiot was at HER house.

"Hmm?"

"Mind telling me why you're at MY house AGAIN?"

Kukai scoffed before rolling his eyes "You passed out when I saw you this morning' and me, being the gentlemen; took you to the school's infirmary, The nurse said you were sick so I offered to take you home since I'm the only one who knew where you lived." He spoke, nonchalantly, shrugging in the process.

Utau stared towards him, a light blush forming on her pale cheeks, she then- being the dense person she was, finally noticed the wet material on her forehead. "You...You took care of me?"

Now it was his turn to blush as he turned his head around, avoiding eye contact. "Yeah well, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

Utau stared, Friend. That word felt so foreign towards her. Sure, when she was younger Utau use to have loads of friends, but it wasn't until late elementary school when all her troubles began, Utau had then began to distance herself away from people so she wouldn't have to suffer the same thing, having someone so close towards her just...leave.

It seemed Utau had spaced out longer than she had originally thought as she saw a hand began to wave in front of her face.

"Utau? Earth to Utau!"

Utau glared towards him, as he gave her one of her goofy grins causing Utau to sigh in exhaustion as she buried her face in her pillow. "God my head hurts like a bitch, did you bring me any pills?"

Kukai blinked then began to pull something out of his bag, "Here, All I have is painkillers though." He spoke, shrugging. But Utau didn't care as she grabbed the jug, conveniently located on her lamp stand right next to her bed, began to refill her cup as she gratefully swallowed the two pills and gulped down the water.

"God Kukai, you have no idea how grateful I am that you got me those!" Utau spoke, sighing in relief.

"Grateful enough for a kiss-"

Utau imidietly cut him off by slamming one of her pillows, flat on his face, though it didn't stop the grin from taking over her face as she desperately tried to push it back, but alas her face refused to obey her commands!

"...Are you actually smiling?" Kukai asked, disbelief clearly written all over his features.

"S-Shut up!" she yelled, throwing another pillow in his direction "You shouldn't be bothering sick people!"

Kukai rolled his eyes "Yeah sure, no offence but if this is what you're like sick then-"

Utau began to mercilessly chuck more pillows towards him. "God you're so irritating!"

Kukai just began to grin like a fool as he too, joined into the fight.

"Stupid! Don't you know you shouldn't throw things towards sick people!? Are you purposely trying to kill me!" Utau exclaimed, accusing him whilst pointing a finger towards the messy auburn haired boy.

"You're not even sick anymore! No sick person could be as violent as you are!"

Utau growled as she tackled him towards the floor. "Idiot! I'm not violent!"

Kukai rolled his eyes "Yeah, sure you're not. And your pinning me towards the ground because...?"

Utau felt her right eye twitch in irritation as she got up and stormed towards her bed. "You're an asshole Souma," She mumbled as she closed her eyes once again, falling into slumber.

**Xxx**

Utau groaned as she woke up the next morning, Jesus Christ how long had she been out? However long it was, Utau was grateful, she hadn't had a decent amount of sleep in a while and she had enjoyed catching up on her slumber.

Sighing Utau turned her head towards Kukai who was peacefully sleeping on the floor. Utau sweat-dropped as she turned to look towards the clock, 8:10. Well Fuck. Utau immediately began to shake the poor boy awake.

"Idiot, wake up! Do you want to be late?" Utau screeched, shaking him about.

Kukai groaned "Five more minutes mom,"

Utau felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation she decided to be mature about the matter and calmed herself down, once she had did so she let out a sigh then yelled on the top of her lungs, "IDIOT! I'M NOT YOUR MOTHER! NOW GET THE FUCK UP AND GET READY! WE'RE ALREADY GOING TO BE LATE AT IT IS!"

With that Kukai's eyes immediately snapped wide open in shock as Utau smiled, nodding in satisfaction as she got up and walked towards the bathroom to get ready.

Kukai blinked, still half asleep as he turned his head ever so slightly towards were Utau once stood, blinking he then turned his head ever so slowly towards the alarm clock, staring at the time while his mind processed what the fuck was going on.

"Oh...what's she on about its only eight ten..." Kukai sighed as he hopped onto Utau's bed yawning and yanking the covers over himself, slowly closing his eyes in the process.

**Xxx**

Utau grumbled as she walked to school with a extremely exhausted Kukai, first of all, she was defiantly NOT pleased when she saw him fast asleep on HER bed. Second she was defiantly not pleased when she had saw another Shugo Chara fast asleep on her nightstand with what seemed to be spiked up hair, though she chose to pretend she didn't see him, though she could help but have her right eye twitch in annoyance when she had heard him say something about Utau being a loud mouth so early in the morning.

Utau sighed as she rubbed her temples, she was exhausted! Utau shook her head, she hadn't seen Il all day, and she had hoped that Il had hid because of Kukai and his 'Chara's unexpected arrival.

Utau frowned when she saw that the school was coming closer, "You going into English?" Utau spoke, raising an eyebrow towards Kukai.

Kukai stared at her, "Of course I'm going! Why? You're skipping class again?"

Utau nodded as they entered the school gates, she then grabbed onto Kukai's sleeve causing him to stare towards her in confusion.

Utau blushed slightly before turning her head towards the other direction, "Come on, we're going to see the principle"

"Eh? You mean Tsukasa?"

Utau raised an eyebrow towards him, "You know him?"

Kukai seemed hesitant as he then nodded causing Utau to shrug as she dragged him along towards his office."

"And we're going to his office because?"

"...Hot chocolate."

"...Eh?"

**xxx**

Utau nodded in approval as she sat down on a bean bag chair stirring her hot chocolate with a confused Kukai sitting next to her on another bean bag with, yes you guessed it. Hot chocolate.

"Now Utau, Haven't I told you not to skip school? It'll look bad on your college applications." Tsukasa said shaking his head as he sat behind his desk with his own cup of hot chocolate.

Utau shrugged as she took a sip, "As long as I pay attention to the end of year exams, I doubt they'll care, besides. I'm most likely going to be home schooled again." Utau rolled her eyes as she plopped a marshmallow into her cup.

Tsukasa sighed knowingly as he silently began to drink his cup. "Might I say, I wasn't expecting Souma-kun to arrive with you." He grinned from ear to ear.

Utau rolled her eyes. "Yeah well I doubt he would off rather heard that bit-"

"Language Utau-chan." Tsukasa scolded.

Utau rolled her eyes, "As I was saying, I just thought he'd like it better than having to deal with a long lecture." Utau spoke nonchalantly.

Tsukasa let out a soft chuckle, nodding in agreement "Ah Yes, Ms Brown can be a bit..." He trailed off causing Utau to snigger.

Kukai on the other hand had his right eye twitching. "Wait wait, You mean to tell me that all those times you've been ditching class, you've been here?"

Utau shrugged "Depends, I usually walk around, but today I was in the mood for something to drink."

Kukai just stared. Was this woman serious? She could just skip school and get away with it just like that?

Utau blinked, "If you're wondering why He's okay with this," Utau spoke, motioning towards the amused Tsukasa. "It's because he was a family friend." Utau shrugged "He used to babysit me and Ikuto from time to time."

Kukai just nodded, unsure of what else to say.

Tsukasa chuckled as he stretched and got out of his seat. "Oh and Utau,"

Utau let out a soft 'hmm' as her mouth was occupied from the delicious liquid filling her taste buds.

"When you see Ikuto do You mind telling him I called, I would like to have a word with him."

Utau's eyes suddenly darkened at that. "Just go to Hinamori's place. That's where that asshole usually hangs out." And it was true, ever since the day Utau had gone full on spy mode; she had found out that he had been going there a lot.

Utau muttered something unpleasant as she continued to devour the remains filling her cup. "Now Utau, you know I don't like you swearing, you're going to be a bad influence on Souma-kun over here."

Utau stared blankly towards her nut ball of a principle, "You do know he's fifteen right? Not five."

Tsukasa just shrugged.

**Xxx**

**A/N: ._. Yeah that was honestly not my best work, T_T Got I hate this chapter! I'm sorry for coming up with a crappy chappie! –hides from an angry mob- I'M SORRY D:!**


	8. Idiot

**A/N: YOSH! I'M BACK! 8D! I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN AGES! O3O! OHMYFUDGE I AM SORRY! I'LL UPDATE MORE! I SWEAR! –Ahem- I'll try to make this chapter long but no promises okay? Sorry! ANYWAY! ENJOY 8'D**

**Xxx**

Utau sighed. How the fuck did this happen? The frustrated blonde ran a hair through her soft hair. Shaking her head and muttering a butt-load of curses. Who could blame her after what had happened?

After the incident with Tsukasa they had went to class, and were forced to do PE. Unfortunately the game was dodge ball, however Kukai had foolishly challenged Utau, sadly Utau may of hit Kukai on the head a little too hard- so now; Utau had been forced to drag Kukai's sorry ass all the way to the infirmary.

"You're an idiot." Utau said, rolling her eyes as she sat in front of him- Utau was currently sitting on a chair she had found and had dragged it in front of the bed where Kukai had been sitting.

Kukai pouted "And just how am I the idiot? You're the one who nearly gave me brain damage."

Utau rolled her eyes at his ridiculous story. "Wait...You're telling me that you've got a brain in there?"

Kukai stuck his tongue out towards her causing Utau to chuckle.

"You're such a kid you know that?"

Kukai blinked towards her. "What's wrong with being a kid?"

Utau didn't reply as she merely waved her hand to signal the convocation was over.

**xxx**

Utau sighed as she began to walk around the premises once more; she let out a small smile when she felt a soft breeze. The young blonde was carrying her school bag over her shoulder, **(A/N: Like Amu carried her bag in the first episode XD) **normally, she would be alone and everything would be perfect. She would have been able to relax as her mind usually wondered, however. There was one tiny problem that she hadn't counted on happening.

That damned kid had followed her like some sort of lost puppy.

Resisting the urge to let out a frustrated sigh she had decided to allow the boy to be in her presence. He had better feel honoured.

From the corner of her eye, Utau could see that Kukai seemed pretty calm at the moment, his hands behind his head and a carefree expression placed onto his features.

_Just like a kid _Utau bitterly thought. As much as she wished she could deny it, Utau felt slightly jealous towards the boy next to her. He seemed like the type who didn't have problems to deal with. Then again, he could possibly be masking his feelings. This, Utau could understand; however, if this was the case then Utau had to admit, he was a pretty darn good actor.

Deciding to drop the subject of Kukai being the next James Bond Utau's eyes came across the field which was filled with daisies. Utau's eyes softened as she lied down onto the grassy field; smilingly softly as she ever so gently plucked a daisy. Memories began to flood in.

"_Onii-chan!" A young Utau beamed towards her older brother, she was holding up a daisy chain and grinning widely._

_Ikuto raised an eyebrow towards his hyperactive younger sibling. _

"_Look at what I made you! It took me forever!" Utau spoke, exaggerating, with arms flailing all over._

_Ikuto stared towards his younger sister before smiling softly and taking it into his hands. _

"_Look! I made more for Mama, Papa and me! That way we'll be together forever!" Utau spoke smiling widely. _

_Ikuto was taken back for a moment before chuckling at her antics, he began to pat her head nodding. "Yeah, I'm sure we will be."_

_A young Utau look up towards her brother, eyes wide with hope. "You Promise Onii-chan?"_

_Ikuto seemed hesitant for a second before nodding. "Yeah I promise." And with that the young siblings had done their promise, both of their pinkies wrapped around each other._

Utau shook her head, snapping out of her memories.

"You finally done?"

"Eh?" Utau blinked and turned her head finally noticing the young boy who had taken advantage of Utau's daydreaming and had lied down comfortably next to her.

Kukai rolled his neon green eyes. "I asked if you were finally done, you looked like you were thinking hard- which personally I don't get because you're obviously a blonde and-"

Utau smacked the back of his head glaring. She had always loathed those blonde jokes.

Kukai pouted and began to rub the back of his head. "Geez Utau, can't you ever take a simple joke?"

Utau ignored him and began to look back towards the daisies, subconsciously Utau began to hum a soft tune and ever so gently she began to collect the daisies, a small smile lingering on her features.

Kukai stared at Utau; she was obviously unaware and lost in her own little world. He chuckled when she began to make daisy chains, he had honestly not expected this turn of events. In all honestly he didn't really mind. As long as she was happy it was all good. His eyes seemed to scan the surroundings, his eyebrows shot up in glee when she found a certain patch of green, a grin beginning to make its way onto his features as she got up and walked towards it.

All this had went unnoticed by Utau as she smiled happily towards her creations. She didn't know what on earth had possessed her to do it but she had managed to make two daisy chains. Just big enough to rest on the top of her head, It wasn't big enough to be a necklace and much too big for a bracelet anyway.

Utau smiled in approval with her creations and put one on the top of head. Sighing Utau lay back down onto the grassy field, closing her eyes. However there was only one problem. It was awfully too quiet. Utau blinked as she sat up and turned to where the idiot once was. Utau frowned when she found there was no one there. Had he decided to ditch her?

Utau blinked when she felt a pair of hands cover both of her eyes. Holy shit was she getting kidnapped?

Just when Utau was going to scream 'RAPE' the pair of hands were removed and Utau stared bewildered at the four-leaf clover in front of her; blinking a few times to make sure it wasn't some crazed hallucination.

"What the fu- Souma why the fuck did you just-.." Utau didn't even know how to continue as she stared at the so called 'good luck charm'

"Well I saw a patch of them and..." He trailed off, and began to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment much to Utau's dismay.

Sighing Utau looked up towards him- then back at the plant. Sighing Utau quietly took it, a small smile making its way onto her lips.

Kukai blinked, in a way he was taken back. He didn't exactly expect her to take it. He chuckled before laying back down onto the field. Utau rolled her eyes and plopped the daisy chain onto his head.

Kukai raised an eyebrow at her. "What's this for?"

Utau shrugged, but he could still make out a light pink blush sneaking its way onto her face. "I was bored."

Kukai chuckled and shook his head; he then went back to staring at the sky.

Utau rolled her eyes before turning her head to face the auburn haired kid.

"Hey Kukai,"

Kukai raised an eyebrow towards her. "Yeah Idol?"

Utau decided to ignore the 'idol' part "Do you mind if I stay over at your house again today?"

Kukai blinked. "Sure but why?"

"Dad's home."

Nothing more needed to be said.

**Xxx**

Utau sighed in exhaustion, she wasn't really happy to be forced into sleeping over at the 'kid's' house again but nothing could be done. Sanjo-san already had her younger brother Kairi staying at her house, and 'Yuu' was more than likely staying there as well.

"Hey Utau," Il started

"Yeah Il?" Utau raised an eyebrow towards her devil Chara. She hadn't been much company towards her poor would-be-self.

"Am I coming with you?"

Utau blinked. She hadn't even thought of Il wanting to come tag along on her way to Souma's. Utau began to consider it. Il was probably lonely all day at school. It would only be right if she bought her along right? But what about Kukai, he already had a Chara- well she assumed it was his Chara. She had always seen this small Chara with sportswear and green hair. He would usually follow him around everywhere so it only made sense that it was his Chara right?

Sighing Utau looked towards the Chara with pleading eyes. "Alright, alright! You can come along."

Il grinned and cheered causing Utau to slightly regret her decision.

**Xxx**

Utau stared towards the door of the so called 'Souma residence' and sighed before ringing the doorbell. It wasn't long before it was yanked open by a panting Kukai.

Utau blinked. "Are you ok-"He was immediately pulled away before Utau could even continue with her sentence.

Utau stared at the spot where the idiot once stood before some other person popped out of nowhere and into Kukai's spot.

"Eh? Who are you?"

Utau inwardly groaned. Another Idiot! "Kukai's friend?"

There was silence.

"...Can I pet you?"

Hell broke loose after that.

**Xxx**

Utau groaned as her face met with Kukai's pillow.

"I never want to see another Souma again." Utau spoke, groaning.

Kukai just laughed nervously, while scratching the back of his head. "Yeah sorry about that."

"I still can't believe they challenged me into a ramen eating contest."

"Yeah and I can't believe you won..." Kukai mumbled.

Utau sighed as she sat up and yawned. "Do you have any more of your old clothes?"

Kukai blinked. "Oh yeah, sorry." He walked over towards his wardrobe and pulled out a white t-shirt and some baggy pants.

Utau thanked him before walking into the bathroom and changing out of her uniform. Once done she walked back into his room and lied back down onto the bed.

Kukai stared. "You know that's my bed you're laying on."

Utau blinked towards him. "Yeah, and?"

Kukai frowned. "Can't I sleep on the-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"What if-"

"No."

"Damn it Utau you're a freaking devil woman!"

Utau laughed causing Kukai to freeze.

Utau stared. "What?"

"You...laughed."

Utau blinked for a moment a blush making its way onto her cheeks. "Y-Yeah so?!"

Kukai smiled "You should laugh more often. I like it."

**Xxx**

**A/N: Yeah I know xD I'm evil aren't I? Anyway sorry it's not that long T_T I was uber busy and lost track of time! Anyway R N R!**


	9. Easter? Childhood friends?

**A/N: AND WE'RE BACK! 8'D! KUTAU LIVES ON! –fangirl squeals- *Q*! Yeah I admit I'm a lil' late e.o I APOLOGIZE! Anyway this chapter's going to be longer than usual .-. so Yeah. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Aria does ****NOT**** own Shugo Chara in any way.**

**Xxx**

Utau sighed, a frown stitched onto her features as she was currently standing in front of the building she so dreadfully wished she wouldn't have to return to. She loathed going into her father's work place, she didn't know why but the whole building gave her the creeps, it was like it had some kind of negative force around it. Truth be told Utau had actually worked here before, when she was nine she had been a model but soon stopped when she hit thirteen, the only reason she ever worked was because her step-father had forced her too, but every now and then she would have to fill in for sick models and such.

It wasn't that Utau hated modelling, oh no. Utau loved it, however she hated working for him. At one point Utau AND Ikuto had to do modelling together when she was twelve and he was fourteen but Ikuto had been exceptionally rebellious, he would always try to weasel himself out. Utau on the other hand didn't seem to care; she had long lost hope in her older brother, the fucking traitor always abandoned her when things seemed to become tough.

Utau shook her head. Now wasn't the time to get lost in the past. Utau looked down towards her shoulder; where Il was sitting starring towards the building with a worried look.

"Utau, this place gives me the creeps..."

Utau could not help but agree, sighing Utau nodded. "Yeah I know, my step-father's the director of this place." Utau shrugged before stepping into the building, the receptionist looked up and gave Utau a nod in acknowledgment as Utau nodded back and walked into the elevator. She hadn't been in the building in months, Utau tried her very best to avoid coming here at any costs. As the elevator doors opened to the destination she needed to be in Utau stepped out, walking through hallways.

It wasn't long before Utau came towards a halt. Taking a deep breath Utau knocked onto the door.

"Come in."

Utau sighed before entering; closing the door once she was inside. Utau made her way towards the seats in front of her father's desk.

"Utau, your music teacher had called me the other day."

Utau stayed emotionless as she merely nodded, she couldn't allow herself to show emotion towards this man.

The man behind the desk smiled a sinister smile as she looked up towards his _daughter_.

"Well Utau, what would you say if I had a proposition for you?"

Utau could only stare.

"Proposition?"

The man nodded. "Ah Yes, you see Utau I've learned that you're a very talented person, perhaps more useful than your disobedient brother." He spoke venom at the mention of Ikuto.

Utau stared. More useful? He was using Ikuto? For what? Millions of questions began to run around Utau's mind.

"Utau."

Utau blinked and looked towards her step-father.

"What do you know about Shugo Chara's?"

**Xxx**

Utau sat down; she was currently in her aunt Sanjo-san's office. Which was located a floor below of her step-fathers, the conversation not too long ago with her father still lingering in her mind. He _knew _He knew what Shugo Chara's where. He knew what the guardian's true purpose in the school was, something Utau wasn't sure about, and that had irked her since she was the one going to the same school as them.

Utau sighed and rubbed her temples. She had been forced into Easter's record label. In other words _Utau's dream had come true_. So why didn't it feel so?

Was it because she was now forced to collect these...'x egg's' Utau groaned. The whole purpose of this was to find something called the embryo. Utau stared towards a wall, her eyes hardening. The embryo was something that could make dreams come true. Well that was what Sanjo-san had told her before she left. Was it true? If it was then maybe she could finally be free.

Utau sighed as she looked towards Il. So far Il had been fast asleep in Utau's handbag, Utau's eyes floated from Il's egg to the unknown one. The egg still had not hatched and this was causing Utau to worry. What if it wasn't going to hatch?

Shaking her head Utau immediately pulled out her phone, scrolling down on her contacts. Utau's eyes seemed to light up when she found the contact she was looking for. But should she call him? Utau's mind wondered but she soon brought back to reality when someone entered the room. Utau quickly shoved her IPhone into her bag and looked up towards her _manager. _

"Utau, you remember Kairi right?"

Utau stared towards her. Was her aunt always this...evil? Something about her had changed; she looked more sinister at the moment. Was everyone going to go against her?

Snapping back to reality Utau nodded.

Sanjo-san smirked, "Good, I have enrolled him into your school and he is now imposing as one of the guardians, you know gaining their trust blah, blah."

Utau stared towards Sanjo-san alarmed, however she did a good job on covering it, making it look like she didn't care. But gaining their trust? Wasn't that...cruel?

"Anyway sources tell me you have also gotten yourself close towards one of the guardians."

_Oh no._

Sanjo smirked. "It's a good thing you did too Utau, it just made our lives so much easier."

_Oh please God no._

"The closer you are towards him the more we will be able to learn about them. Your brother Ikuto is actually working his butt off to keep you safe."

Utau froze causing Sanjo to snicker. "You might of not known it Utau but Ikuto has actually been using every ounce of his power to keep you out of harm's way. To keep you away from _us_.

Was this true? Was Ikuto actually doing this for her? Was that why he was never at home? But her father had said that he ran away...and he was also spending his time at Hinamori Amu's wasn't he?

Utau's head was spinning; she was so damn confused right now. Sanjo-san had successfully confused the living shit out of her.

"Anyway Utau, I am well aware of where Ikuto had been hiding." Sanjo-san smirked. Why was she turning against her? Sanjo-san was the only other person Utau turned to for help!

Utau stared towards Sanjo-san with wide eyes. Her brain was malfunctioning at the moment and Utau was inwardly panicking.

"Anyway if you want your brother to stay safe Utau I suggest you be a good little girl and listen to us."

A puppet. Utau was Easter's fucking puppet at the moment and there was nothing she could do about it.

Defeated Utau nodded. Shoulders slumped. There absolutely nothing she could do, the only way to save Ikuto was to get Sanjo to keep her mouth shut. But siding with Easter also meant betraying...him.

Sanjo-san chuckled "Perfect. We'll start recording tomorrow. Same place, at 6:00pm sharp. Don't disappoint me Utau."

**Xxx**

Utau sighed; her eyes had once again lost the will to be happy. Her stunning violet pools were lifeless as she sat down on her regular swing. The only reasons he ever came to this park was simple. It was abandoned. No the park was not creepy, No the park was not broken down, No there were not drug users around. It was mainly because of the soccer field. At the end of the pitch where trees and bushes. There was also a fence around it. It was simple to get towards the park. You merely had to climb over the fence and you where there.

Utau stared ahead of herself. Her feet aimlessly swinging the swing, but there was hardly any force in the pushes she gave. The park she was currently in was the one she had used to play in long ago. With Ikuto and Tadase. Tadase had most likely long forgotten because of how young he was at the time. Utau smiled softly. Memories flooding back.

Utau sighed as she felt a soft buzz in her coat pocket. Raising an eyebrow Utau pulled her phone at to be greeted with a text from Kukai.

Subconsciously Utau began to smile as she typed her code in and unlocked her phone to read the message.

**To: Hoshina Utau**

**From: Souma Kukai**

**Subject: ajdkadjasd**

**Studying at my place?**

Utau rolled her eyes at the text. Honestly, what kind of subject was 'ajdkadjasd' shaking her head Utau found herself replying.

**To: Souma Kukai**

**From: Hoshina Utau**

**Subject: RE: ajdkadjasd**

**Yeah, Yeah. I'll be there in 10 minutes.**

Utau sighed as she got up and began to walk out of the park, as she climbed up the fence she felt another vibration in her pocket.

**To: Hoshina Utau**

**From: Souma Kukai**

**Subject: RE: RE: ajdkadjasd**

**Hurry or it's 10 laps around the park! Oh and You really shouldn't climb fences, you'll end up falling.**

Utau stared at the text in astonishment how the fuck did he know she was climbing fences?!

**To: Souma Kukai**

**From: Hoshina Utau**

**Subject: RE: RE: ajdkadjasd**

**Stalker.**

Utau's head snapped up as she began to hear laughter. Turning her head over to the soccer field she immediately sweatdropped. People where playing soccer. Now of all times and some people where staring most likely wondering what the fudge is she doing sitting on the fence.

Inwardly groaning Utau jumped down and coughed, she then straightened the creases from her skirt and walked away like nothing had happened. As Utau walked past the 'sweaty people' Utau instantly noticed Kukai grinning towards her, all in his sweaty glory.

Utau narrowed her eyes towards him as he made his way towards her. "Stalker, what was the point in texting me when you could of just told me."

"Well it just seemed funnier that you sat down on the fence and began to text. Personally I'm surprised it didn't hurt-"

Utau smacked the back of his head and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, so we going to study or just stand here like dead ducks?"

Kukai rolled his eyes but grinned anyway. "Yeah, Yeah. Just hold on, we just finished our game and I've got to tell my friend's I'm heading home."

Sighing Utau nodded and motioned him to go. "Yeah fine, I'll be getting food at that convenience store near you house."

Kukai laughed "Make sure to get-"

"Yes I know, Rocky road ice cream, and that giant pack of Doritos."

Kukai blinked "You forgot the-"

"Coke?" Utau held up a bag which indeed contained a giant bottle of coke."

Kukai stared "Why the fudge do you have that?"

Utau rolled her eyes "I was actually bringing it home that is until you texted me. Might as well use it."

Kukai grinned "Great! Just make sure my brother's don't see it!"

Utau rolled her eyes and saluted "Aye, aye captain."

Kukai laughed and ruffled her bangs before leaving, much to Utau's dismay.

Sighing Utau made her way out of the field to buy the junk food.

**xxx**

Utau sighed heavily as she stared at the papers in front of her, glaring towards the books piled up on one side. It had been around three to four months since Kukai had barged into Utau's life, and honestly. She didn't really mind it; as much as she hated to admit it she actually enjoyed the idiot's presence.

"Hey Kid, what did you get for question thirty five?" Utau asked, turning her hear around slightly to be able to see the goof ball she was trying to communicate with.

"Ehh, I skipped it."

Utau rolled her eyes and went back towards the question. Eyebrows knitting together in confusion, subconsciously she began to tap the pen against her math book; Utau was slightly ticked off over the fact that she couldn't remember how to solve the damned equation. She had already learned about it long ago. Sighing Utau shook her head and pushed the books away from herself, huffing in annoyance as she did so.

Utau sighed as she turned around to face Kukai. "What question are you on?"

Kukai blinked "Oh, uh. Forty." Utau's mouth dropped.

"How the fuck did you get ahead of me!" Utau exclaimed, clearly outraged by the fact that he was beginning to surpass her in math. Oh God if he was getting smarter than her then what did that make her? Was she getting low grades in math? No, that couldn't be possible! She was getting straight A's for everything.

"Well if somebody paid attention in class and stopped playing hooky then maybe you would have been able to understand." Kukai spoke grinning; amused by Utau's reaction.

"Yeah but I always study! And I refuse to believe that you of all people have gotten ahead of me!" Utau spoke, frowning slightly causing Kukai to laugh slightly then lean over to ruffle her bangs. Utau huffed and rolled her eyes before fixing her hair and glaring daggers towards Kukai who just held his hands up in defence.

Utau sighed as she took the packaging of a lollipop and plopped it into her mouth.

"Hey Idol,"

Utau gave a soft 'hmm' as her mouth was occupied

"You're coming to the soccer match right?"

Utau blinked. "Eh? What soccer match?"

Kukai rolled his eyes, "You forgot again? I swear one of these days I'm going to have to do something to get your memory working right."

Utau rolled her eyes and lightly punched his arm "Shut up,"

Kukai grinned and shook his head. "Well for one thing it's this Tuesday, you better not forget Idol."

Utau rolled her eyes once again. "Yeah, Yeah I'll be there."

If it was even possible, Utau thought his grin had stretched tenfold. "Great! All my friends will be there too-"

Utau blinked, she had totally forgotten about the part that Kukai had friends. She honestly felt like face palming at the moment, the guardians were probably going to be there. And Saaya would most likely be there with her damn copy cat crew! And then if Hinamori Amu was going then it was most likely that Ikuto would also be there...right?

Utau groaned and buried her face into her palms. "No, No, No!"

"Wait what?"

Utau looked up and blinked "Sorry, not you."

Kukai seemed to stare towards her like a mad person after that.

"Sorry, But are the...guardians also coming?" It pained her to say that word. Truthfully she had no idea why she loathed them so damn much; they had just managed to irritate her.

"Well...Yeah, They are my friends Utau."

Utau sighed. "It's not that I have a problem with them it's just, if that pink haired kid then Ikuto's most likely going to come-" Utau then paused and blinked "But then again he's been hiding from them." Utau muttered shaking her head.

Utau then blinked, noticing how Kukai was staring at her she shook her head and turned to face him. "Never mind, I'll be there."

Kukai nodded his grin back in full force. "Great! My childhood friend is also coming to visit! I can introduce you two-"

"No." Utau shook her head "Defiantly not. I do not socialize well with people and refuse to."

Kukai seemed to of deflated at that, "Wha- Utau you have to!"

"No."

"Utau please? For me?"

Utau groaned and turned to face him. Oh God why the fuck did he have to give her THAT look? "For the love of- Fine! I'll meet your fucking friend!"

Kukai's face visibly lit up causing Utau to roll her eyes. "I'm going to regret this."

She didn't know how right she was.

**Xxx**

Utau sighed as she sat down on the bleachers. She honestly had no fucking clue on what was going on, and the game was taking forever! Utau sighed, she was practically going deaf from the crowd, and the fucking school field was full! Utau's eyes skimmed through the field, she was so far thankful for two things, one that Kukai was easy to spot with his hair and two- that she atleast understood the game. Utau was sure that if she hadn't played it in PE that she wouldn't have understood a freaking thing.

However, Utau couldn't help but let out a smile when he scored a goal. Utau sucked her straw out of her drink, she had gone to subway before she had came, and boy was she glad she did, She was sure if she didn't then she would of starved.

Utau turned her head, she could have sworn she heard someone scream 'Bala-Balance!' but then again she could be hearing things. Shrugging Utau went back to paying attention towards the game.

"Hey Utau,"

Utau raised an eyebrow towards her Chara. "Yeah?" Utau was thankful for the earpieces in her ears, atleast she wouldn't seem like a mad person with them on.

"That soccer freak is actually pretty good."

Utau chuckled and nodded.

"Utau..."

Utau blinked towards the sudden tone in Il's voice.

"What's wrong Il?"

"Are you sure you should be here? What about easter?"

Utau froze. She had forgotten about the events of Easter. "I've already done what Sanjo-san had instructed. I came to that recording session, did all those photo shoots and everything."

Il sighed "Yeah I know but, Utau I don't think you should be doing this."

Utau frowned "Il you know very well I don't have a choice in the matter. This is the only way I'll be able to protect Ikuto, no matter how much of an ass he acted, he did it for my well being and didn't get a choice in the matter either."

"Are you sure you should be doing this for me Utau?"

Utau's eyes had widened, she immediately turned around.

"Ikuto..."

Utau's ears blasted with cheering, someone had scored, and most likely Kukai but Utau couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

**Xxx**

Utau sighed as she leaned against the tree. "Ikuto I don't have time for this right now."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow, "Why? You've been busy a lot recently."

"Well you would too if your schedule suddenly got jammed up by people butting into your life!"

Ikuto sighed. "Utau what have you gotten yourself into?"

Utau narrowed her eyes. "The shit you probably started."

Ikuto rubbed his temples. "Utau please stop this, you don't need to be getting mixed up with them."

Utau stared "Why? Because you certainly have! And I don't get a fucking choice in the matter Ikuto! They've already started getting me to collect x eggs! I've probably crushed a shit load of dreams in the past two days!"

Ikuto stared "Two days?"

Utau groaned "They called me in on Saturday, Sunday I had to record and do photo shoots, I'm already working on my first music video but it's going to take time." Utau ran a hand through her blonde hair, clearly frustrated by the way things are becoming.

Ikuto sighed "Do you have any idea how hard it was trying to keep you away from Easter in the first place?"

Utau sighed "Yes I know, Sanjo-san already told me about what you did."

Ikuto merely nodded.

"Ikuto listen, I'm supposed to be at that soccer match supporting a friend so just...leave me alone ok?"

Ikuto rolled his eyes "Yeah, I forgot you were supposed to gain their trust."

Utau glared "You know very well I was his friend before all this Easter shit! God Ikuto I'm not doing this on purpose!"

Utau glared once more before walking back towards the soccer field, her glare softened as soon as she saw people getting up to leave.

Fuck was she too late?!

Utau began to look over the field for a certain messy haired kid.

Oh God did he notice she wasn't there for the ending? Utau's heart began to race as she looked around.

"Utau!"

Relief immediately flooded her system once she saw Kukai make his way towards her- wait scratch that. Who the fuck was that chick holding his hand!

Wait no, she didn't have time to wonder about that! "God Kukai you ass! I was looking for you!" Utau huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

Kukai rolled his eyes. "Well I'm not the one who ditched her friend's game for her brother."

Utau sighed. "Yeah I know, I didn't mean it. There was just a lot bullshit we had to sort out about Easter and-" Utau froze, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck! She hadn't meant to say anything about Easter! Utau inwardly face palmed at her own idiotic actions.

Kukai stared at her "Easter? What about-" He immediately stopped in mid-sentence and turned his head towards the girl who was still- to Utau's annoyance holding his hand.

"Kukai? Who is this?" the girl asked

Utau noticed looked over towards the girl, well she wasn't that bad looking. She had soft chestnut brown hair pulled into a bun; her eyes where a light shade of brown. She had a cute pale summer dress on which stopped towards her knees, and white flip flops to match.

"Oh uh, Sion this is my friend Utau. Utau this is my childhood friend Sion,"

_So you're who Kukai wanted me to meet so badly. _Utau's mind seemed to accuse, however knowing that this was Kukai's friend she would atleast try...to be nice. Utau held out her hand for Sion to shake, Kukai owed her.

Sion stared towards Utau's hand for atleast two seconds before smiling and shaking it.

Utau turned her head back towards Kukai. "We still on for Ramen?"

Kukai's eyes seemed to widen in realization as he face palmed, "Shit, sorry Utau but not today, Since Sion's from out of town I kind of promised her we would hang out."

Utau blinked "Oh, sure. You're loss." Utau shrugged nonchalantly, a smirk making its way onto her features. "I was looking forward to beating your ass in that contest but I guess we'll have to re-schedule."

Kukai smirked "Please Hoshinka, we both know I would have easily beaten you."

Utau snorted "In your dreams Sounma. Anyway I've got to go, Nice meeting you Sion." Utau nodded towards her direction before running off.

As soon as Kukai and Sion were out of sight Utau frowned, after all who'd like to be stood up for someone else?

Sighing Utau shook her head, after all it would only be for a while, they were only childhood friends after all.

Utau raised an eyebrow when she felt her phone vibrate, half hoping the text was from Kukai, Utau unlocked her phone only to find the message was none other than from Sanjo-san telling her to head straight to Easter.

**To: Hoshina Utau**

**From: Sanjo-san**

**Subject: Easter.**

**Utau, head over towards the studio. We need to work on your latest music video!**

"Fuck" was all her mind allowed her to say.


	10. Music videos? battles? Dia?

**A/N: -.- You will not believe what I'm doing right now. I'm freaking writing the next chapter RIGHT after I uploading chapter 9. You people owe me for this e-e! It's all cos 'Pikappachu' also known as Kirby inspired me e.o so yeah. BTW KurenaiAkanexX IF YOU ARE READING THIS THEN I DEMAND YOU WRITE THE STORY I'VE BEEN DYING TO READ.**

**Disclaimer: .-. Aria does not own Shugo chara, blah blah blah. Enjoy xD**

**Xxx**

Utau stared towards her manager in disbelief, it had been about three days since Utau had last seen Kukai, and that was at the soccer match. However that wasn't why she was staring at her manager like she had suddenly grown three heads.

"What?" Utau said eyes wide.

Sanjo-san sighed and rolled her eyes. "I said, we have launched your latest music video onto YouTube on Easter's account and your music video has appeared onto Japan's hit music show. Congratulations Utau, your song's been a hit. You're now an Idol."

Utau stared towards her manager fucking hell everything was happening too fast! She had just made her music video for her song 'Meikyuu Butterfly'

"Oh and Utau I have a little surprise for you." Sanjo-san spoke, with a glint in her eye.

Utau stared once again. _A surprise? What the fu- _

"Come along Utau, we don't want to keep your surprise waiting do we?" Sanjo said, rudely interrupting Utau's thoughts.

Utau blinked a couple times in astonishment but recovered quickly, nodding Utau followed her manager into a room, obviously curious about what the heck her manager wanted her to see.

Utau's eyes had widened once she had stepped foot into the room.

"Hoshina Utau, meet Kuramoto Ryu. Kuramoto Ryu, Hoshina Utau." Sanjo-san introduced the two.

"Holy shit..." Was all Utau could say at the moment.

Ryu laughed and held his hand out for Utau to shake, Utau smiled and shook his hand.

"Right, well you two will be working together in your next music video Utau."

Utau turned her head to face Ryu's manager and nodded.

"Now Utau, while I and Ryu's manager discuss business you two should go out and get to know each other."

Utau turned the face Ryu who merely shrugged. Utau honestly didn't mind hanging out with him- heck he wasn't even that bad looking, truth be told he was actually sort of hot. He had dark brown hair with blonde highlights here and there, His hair was messed up and looked pre sexy. He had piercings on his top right ear. He wore black jeans with a chain onto them. He had a red shirt on and white sneakers.

"I'm cool with that."

Utau immediately snapped out of her trance and shrugged indicating she didn't mind.

"Right, well you two go get ice cream or something, whatever it is kids do these days..."

"Ah youth...Oh and Utau get me one rocky road." Sanjo-san said smiling

Utau rolled her eyes but nodded heading out with Ryu catching up.

"So Utau, what do you think about the music video we're going to do?"

Utau shrugged. "I honestly don't mind, I'm being featured in your music video right?"

Ryu nodded "Yeah Probably."

Utau sighed and began walking towards the park causing Ryu to raise his eyebrows.

"There's an ice cream truck that usually parks there at around this time." Utau spoke shrugging.

Ryu chuckled and nodded. "So how do you like being famous?"

"I don't know, it's only been a day." Utau said shrugging "But I swear I'll be damned if one of my poster's ends up on some old perverted guy's wall."

Ryu burst into laughter after that causing Utau to smile.

As they made their way into the park Utau's eyes skimmed around for the ice cream truck- to her surprise Ryu began grabbed her hand and walked over towards it.

How the fuck did he find it before her? Shaking her head Utau followed him towards the truck.

Once there Utau smiled towards the old man in the truck, she had known him since she was five and he was always there to cheer her up...how? With ice cream of course! He had always known what flavour to give her!

"Ah Utau-chan, it's always a sunny day when you stop by! How have you been?" the old man smiled towards her causing Utau to smile back. The man was truly a sight to see. For one thing he barely passed two feet, he was incredibly short but was always in such high spirits and always stood on a chair so he could serve the ice cream.

Utau laughed "I've been good, you?"

The old man smiled and nodded "Ah yes I've also been good, now who's this Utau-chan? A boyfriend perhaps?" he spoke, a glint in his eyes much similar to Sanjo-san's.

"No Gramps he's not" Utau rolled her eyes, used to the man's antics.

Ryu chuckled. "Anyway grandpa I'd like two rocky road's, what about you Ryu?"

"Uhh I'd like-"Utau's eyes went wide as she saw a soccer ball slam into his head.

"What the-"Utau immediately turned her head around in order to search for the culprit who had hit Ryu with a soccer ball.

"Kukai?"

Utau stared. Well, this was certainly awkward.

"Eh? Utau? What are you doing here?" Kukai blinked and stared back, not far behind him was Sion running after him.

Utau rolled her eyes "If you haven't noticed kid, this is a public park."

Kukai laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah my bad,"

Utau sighed before walking up to Ryu and picking up the soccer ball. "You okay?"

Ryu laughed "Yeah I'm fine."

Utau nodded before turning back towards Kukai and Sion. "This yours soccer boy?"

Kukai blinked slightly startled "Yeah, I was actually teaching Sion how to play soccer and she kind of...kicked it a little far."

Utau rolled her eyes and threw the ball towards him.

Kukai smiled "Thanks Idol."

Utau bit back a smile muttering a whatever, turning over towards Ryu Utau sweatdropped when he put his hood on, to cover his face. Utau chuckled shaking her head.

Kukai looked over towards Utau then towards the boy behind her. "You know him?"

"Uh Yeah Kukai this is Ryu, Ryu this is Kukai." This seemed familiar.

Kukai looked over towards Ryu and nodded, which he returned.

The man in the ice cream van blinked "Well this is certainly awkward."

Utau rolled her eyes towards the old man then turning back towards Kukai and Sion.

Sion stared. "Y...Your Ryu Kuramoto!" she pointed a finger towards him she then turned towards Utau, eyes wide "A-And you were on TV!"

Utau rolled her eyes once again.

Kukai raised an eyebrow. "TV? Hoshinka you managed to get yourself onto TV?" he asked, more interested about how Utau was on TV rather than what Sion was blabbering about with Ryu.

Utau huffed and snatched the cap off his head, putting it on. "You idiot! You're so slow!"

Sion glared at Utau, which caused Utau to raise an eyebrow towards her. Why the fuck was she glaring at her? Ugh it was like when she had sung in choir and Saaya had glared towards her for getting all the attention.

Kukai blinked not really minding that she had stolen his hat. "How'd you get on TV?"

This bought Utau back as went silent for a moment before answering "Easter."

Kukai froze "You're...You're working for Easter?"

Utau stayed silent "I had no choice" she whispered, loud enough for him to hear it. Il sat on Utau's shoulder, obviously worried about her Chara barer.

"Utau..." she whispered

"I have to go, come on Ryu." Her bangs covered her eyes, causing a shadow to appear over her features as she grabbed Ryu and speed walked away.

As soon as they were out of sight the old man in the ice cream van whistled. "So much drama!"

**Xxx**

Utau groaned, she was pulled out of her high school and forced back into homeschooling because of the popularity she had gained! Damn her father for making her famous at such a young age! Sighing Utau character transformed into Il, bat wings visible on her back. Resisting the urge to sigh for the twentieth time today Utau made her way towards a park, x-eggs trailing behind her.

_Flashback~_

_Utau raised an eyebrow as she saw an x-egg make its way towards her- however, strangely enough, the egg seemed different from all the others, it was a dark yellow colour with an 'x' on it. _

_Utau continued to stare in awe as the egg hatched open, the Chara revealing it's amber eyes._

_For some strange reason the Chara reminded her of...diamonds._

"_D...Dia?" Utau stuttered, hoping the name was right._

_The Chara stared towards Utau, face void of emotion, soon enough the Chara nodded it's head._

_End of Flashback~_

Utau glanced towards her left shoulder, and sure enough the chara known _as _'Dia' was sitting there, in all her emotionless glory. The chara reminded her of herself- or who she once was. Sighing Utau turned towards her right shoulder were Il sat staring ahead. Utau honestly felt bad for the chara. Utau hardly had time to pay attention towards her.

Shaking her head Utau pulled out another egg; the one that still hadn't hatched. Utau frowned, wondering if it would ever hatch at all! Honestly it was still warm, did that mean it would hatch soon? Sighing Utau put the egg back into her bag, she would worry about it later.

Utau continued to walk, Sanjo-san had told her to gather x-eggs for an odd reason, she was also told that the guardians were spotted at the park, she had been assigned to steal the 'humpty lock' whatever the hell that was, all Utau knew was that Ikuto had the humpty key. Did everything revolve around eggs? There was the embryo, the humpty stuff, the eggs! Utau rolled her eyes as she spotted her target.

Hinamori Amu.

Utau smirked, however the only problem was Ikuto was attached towards this girl. Well that made everything a lot less complicated! Utau truly felt thankful that her brother had decided to become this girl's Romeo.

_Notice the sarcasm._

Utau sighed, she was going to regret this, but Easter _needed_ the humpty lock, and if it would keep her family safe then so be it!

Utau jumped into the air, the bat wings making it easier for her to fly, the x-eggs all staying loyal around her.

A strong gust of wind caused Amu's eyes to widen in shock as her ice cream was forcefully blown out of her hands. "U-Utau!" Amu exclaimed, clearly not expecting her.

Utau smirked, hardly aware of the other two guardians behind Amu.

"Amu, your humpty lock; I want it." Utau spoke, blunt and straight towards the point.

"Wha-! The Humpty lock?! Why do you want it!" Amu spoke, shock written all over her face.

Utau shrugged "Because Ikuto's got the key, I might as well take the lock."

Dia who had been quietly sitting on Utau's shoulder looked up towards her. "Utau, let's transform."

Amu stared in utter shock. "D-Dia!? Utau...you stole Dia?"

Utau raised an eyebrow towards Amu. "What the heck are you talking about? She came to me."

It was then Utau noticed the two males behind Amu, both staring wide eyed.

One was obviously Hotori Tadase, he was closer towards Amu than the other.

Utau then saw the other male next to him. Souma Kukai

Only two words rang in her mind after that.

_Oh Shit..._

Why the fuck did he have to be there! Damn him for being at the wrong place at the wrong time!

Utau forced herself to look back towards Amu. "I see...How about this, if you win I'll give you back Dia if I win you give me the humpty lock." Utau spoke a sadistic smile across her features; however it didn't reach her eyes. Utau practically broke apart inside at the thought of stealing someone else's Shugo chara.

"You want me to fight?!" Amu spoke, eyes wide.

Utau shrugged "Well that or I could just steal the humpty lock, your choice really."

As Amu was deciding Utau sighed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes she turned towards the boys behind. "Since you two would probably jump in to fight with Amu against me how about you take care of the x-eggs?" Utau spoke, raising an eyebrow, however she was mainly looking towards Tadase; refusing to make eye contact with Kukai.

Tadase was the first to regain his senses. "B-But Hoshina-san-"

Utau rolled her eyes. "Don't give me that crap, if I leave you there you and the goof will most likely help Amu, and three on one wouldn't really be fair now would it?"

Tadase stared at Utau for a long time, causing Utau to raise an eyebrow. "Fine."

Utau turned to look at Kukai. "Fine?" she replied, noticing how his eyes had hardened.

"Fine, you and Hinamori knock yourself out, we'll take care of the x-eggs." He shrugged causing Utau to frown.

He was pissed at her, that was for sure.

Sighing Utau nodded and looked over towards Dia, Dia nodded.

"My Heart unlock!"

Seconds later Utau turned into 'dark jewel' her face became emotionless.

Amu stared towards her, mouth wide open. "You were serious?!"

Utau inwardly groaned, desperately wanting to get on with the fight.

"_Shining Black!"_

"Holy crown!"

Utau raised an eyebrow as she watched Tadase protect Amu, a pang of disappointment triggered inside her. If Amu had been the one who attacked would anyone defended her? Would she of just have to rely on herself? Ikuto would most likely defend Amu, rather than herself, and there was no way in hell easter would do anything to save her butt. Kukai was obviously never going to talk to her again unless it involved battle.

It hurt.

It honestly hurt to realise that she had no one to rely on, she was back on square one. She now remembered the reason she had decided to distance herself from people. She would either become betrayed or abandoned. They would all leave her in the end.

Every

Last

One.

Utau stared blankly as the x-eggs began to launch their attacks towards Tadase.

Well, atleast they cared about her well being.

Utau turned her head towards Amu, who was left defenceless. Utau focused her attack back onto Amu.

"Hinamori!"

"Hinamori-san!"

Amu gasped "Ran!"

It didn't take long for Amulet heart to appear. It was about time the girl was willing to fight, Utau watched as she jumped out of the way.

"Heart rod!"

Utau stared as the stick made it's way towards her, sighing Utau merely grabbed it causing Amu to stare, alarmed.

Utau briefly wondered on whether to snap it in half or not.

"Utau!"

Utau turned her head towards Sanjo-san who seemed to be behind.

"Hurry up and snap in it half! Do you even care about your brother at all?!"

Utau's eyes narrowed- however the moment she went to snap the damned stick a ball came out of nowhere and knocked it out of her hand.

Utau turned her head towards 'Sky jack' and her shoulders slumped. She really didn't want to fight him.

"Utau! What are you waiting for! Christmas?! Attack, damnit!"

Utau narrowed her eyes towards Sanjo-san. "You're annoying, shut up. Go attack him yourself if you're so damn desperate."

Sanjo-san narrowed her eyes towards Utau. "Utau, don't make this any harder than it needs to be. I already did my part of the deal on releasing Ikuto from easter, if you back out you'll force me to drag him back in."

Utau sighed, feeling her shoulders slump in defeat she slowly turned around to face the three guardians.

"Il..." she whispered, and in seconds she was 'Lunatic charm'

Utau ran towards Amu screaming attacks.

Amu's eyes widened as she began to dodge the attacks seconds later Tadase screamed out "Holy crown!" creating a barer.

Utau sighed as she turned around only to bump into kukai who was still in his 'sky jack' transformation.

"God Kukai, watch were you're going-" Utau stopped mid-sentence as she slowly looked up towards him.

Oh fuck,

Oh fucking fuck.

Oh fucking fucked fuck.

Utau's mind screamed every swear word she knew.

"Utau! Stop staring and fight!" Sanjo-san seemed to be screaming in the background.

Utau dropped her trident on the floor as she continued to stare.

"UTAU YOU IDIOT! DON'T DROP YOUR WEAPON IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE!"

Utau barely noticed how the x-eggs seemed to be smashing against Tadase's barer, trying to break through.

"Utau."

Utau slowly looked back up towards him. "...Yes?"

Utau noticed how her chara nari had disappeared and she was back in her regular clothes, she then noticed Kukai doing the same.

"Why?"

Utau said nothing.

"Why are you with them?"

Utau was practically dying on the inside! Why was everyone staring!? Couldn't they mind their own damn business!

Utau avoided eye contact, as she saw the ice cream that they all once had smashed against the floor.

All she wanted was to repay her brother! Now she was getting lectured. Not wanting people to stare Utau grabbed his arm, dragging him away from everyone else. She was fully aware of Sanjo-san staring wide eyed.

"Utau! If you keep walking I won't hesitate to tell your father."

"Go ahead, I doubt he could harm Japan's most popular idol. If he did I'd love to see how the paparazzi would take it." Utau continued to walk, well aware of the consequences she would get, however Easter or not Kukai was still Utau's friend and friend's did this shit right? Make sacrifices?

Utau resisted the urge to groan as she continued to walk. Once she was sure that everyone was far away Utau stopped and sat down under a tree patting a spot next to her for Kukai to sit.

Kukai groggily seemed to accept as he sat down, Utau could feel him staring. Sighing Utau looked towards the sky, refusing to look towards him.

"My biological father and mother had loved each other very much before me and Ikuto were born, both their families strongly disagreed on their marriage but they married anyway, well aware of the consequences they would face, however when my father had to take over the Hoshina business he had ran away when I was around four to five years old, taking his violin with him, he was a classical musician while my mother was a vocalist. My mom, devastated by the fact that my dad left fell into depression and began to drink, she lost her voice from the alcohol at one point before she re-married to my step-dad who had token over easter, he hopes to find the embryo and forced Ikuto to work for easter- which I didn't know until this year."

Utau sighed and turned her head towards Kukai so see if he was paying any attention towards her rambling, sure enough he was.

"Anyway, when I was nine I used to model for easter but stopped when I turned thirteen, I began to fill in for models every now and then as I got older though. I never wanted to from the beginning but was forced too, anyway Ikuto had been working for Easter for years doing his best to keep me away from it, I didn't know before and thought he abandoned me so I treated him like crap. Anyway I was offered a deal in trading places with Ikuto, to keep him safe I replaced him in Easter." Utau shrugged.

Utau sighed as she turned to look towards the boy next to her,

"So you're telling me the only reason you're in easter is to keep your brother safe?"

Utau sighed, running a hand through her hair. "It's not only that, Sanjo-san knows Ikuto's been camping at Amu's house, if she tells the my step-dad then they can fully ruin her life, they'll kick her out of school, mess with her grades so she doesn't get a good future and all that crap. They'll force you all too join."

Kukai soon fell silent after that.

Utau sighed as she got up "Don't get involved Kukai, the last thing I want is for you-" Utau coughed "For you and all those other kids to get dragged into easter.

**Xxx**

**A/N: DONE! OKAY I KNOW I SAID I WROTE THIS THE DAY I UPLOADED THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I WAS LAZY AND BUSY OKAY?! DON'T KILL ME!**

**R N R! **


	11. What the fu-

**A/N: ALRIGHT I'M BACK! I KNOW I TOOK LIKE A FUCKING ETERNITY AND I APPOLOGIZE! I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK AND I HAVE FREAKING EXAMS! D; I'M SORRY!**

**Readers: o-o...-shrug and scroll down to read the story-**

**A/N:...WELL AREN'T YOU PEOPLE SWEET! =3=! Well nvm that, ENJOY THE KUTAU-NESS!**

**Disclaimer: I do Not own Shugo chara, Or troublemaker by Hyuna and Hyunseung T_T**

**ENJOY!**

**xxx**

Utau sighed as she stared out of the limo's window; it had been a month seen she had last seen any of the guardians, _Him_ included. Utau's eyes had once again turned dull as she drove past a park with children carelessly playing around, pushing each other on the swings. Utau watched; envious of how carefree they were, they didn't have to worry about anything.

Life just wasn't fair.

Utau sighed once more, the children, along with the park fading away as the limo drove further and further away from it. Why couldn't she be like them? They were having a much better childhood than Utau's.

Utau resisted the urge to sigh once more, it was becoming a habit. What happened to her? This girl was not Utau; Utau was strong, never showing her weakness. However everything had went upside down the moment she had met that damned kid.

_Fate must hate my guts, _Was what her mind told her, Utau was never one to believe in silly things such as fate or karma but she couldn't help but want to blame something for what had happened.

Utau shivered at the memory, her father hadn't token it too lightly when he found out that Utau dared to disobey orders from Sanjo-san.

_That fucking traitor! _Utau's mind seemed to scream as she remembered how sweet Sanjo-san once was. Utau groaned, remembering how she had skipped out on the part of Kairi being a spy when she had talked to Kukai.

Utau didn't even know what to do anymore! Her life had practically lost all meaning with what had happened! Her father was an abusive idiot! Her brother- she didn't even know what to think about! And her mother was still in hospital with- Utau froze. With all the commotion she had forgotten all about her mother.

Utau never realised how lonely she must be. Trapped in a room all day and night, she wasn't allowed to leave the hospital either. Utau frowned, was her Mom as lonely as she was? Utau glanced at her watch.

_6:00pm. _Her mind stated. Visiting hours weren't over until eight!

Utau had never in her life felt so willed to speak with her mother, how long had it been? Months? With this thought in mind Utau immediately demanded the driver to take her to the hospital. She absolutely had to see her! It was obvious Ikuto hadn't stepped foot in that hospital to see her, and her father wouldn't unless it was important- which for him would probably be business issues.

Utau had used to visit her mother every week, to check on how she was and if her health had improved in any way. Utau frowned at how stupid she was, how could she of forgotten her own mother!

Sighing in annoyance Utau allowed herself to calm down. She was beginning to forget everything she had taught herself. Never to show emotion, whenever her mask seemed to crack something bad would always happen.

**Xxx**

Utau grimaced as she walked in down the corridor towards her mother's room; it had been so long since she had last walked through these halls, and even it if had only been a month. Truth be told Utau didn't really feel odd at a hospital, she had gone to them all the time as a child and the nurses would often throw her pitiful glances- Utau had always hated it. She absolutely did not need to be pitied.

Utau sighed as she faced the door of her mother's room. All she had to do was open the door and she would see her mother, since when did Utau become to desperate to see her fragile mother? She had long convinced herself that she wasn't needed! Utau was just fine on her own! It had always been like that yet here she was, standing in front of the damn door.

Shaking her head once more Utau faced the door with determination; she absolutely needed to see her mother and she would defiantly see her now!

...So why was she being a coward and standing behind the door? She hadn't visited her mother in around four months. Did she hate her? Well Utau would defiantly hold a grudge if she was stuck in some hospital and not have anyone visit her in four fucking months.

Finally gaining courage Utau knocked onto the door and opened it slowly, cautious. Utau blinked when she noticed her mother was fast asleep on the bed, well fudge. She had stood out there debating on whether to go in or not for nothing. Sighing Utau closed the door and placed the flowers she had bought hurriedly before she came into a vase on a coffee table.

Utau watched her mother sleep peacefully, she blonde hair spread all over the place, and the blanket seemed to have fallen off. Utau gave a small smile and walked over towards her bed, fixing the blanket so that it was properly spread over her, quickly kissing her mother's forehead Utau sat down and scribbled on a piece of paper, writing the usual 'Get better soon!' comment, along with an apology.

Finally, signing the note Utau got up and left the room, giving her mother one last glance as she did so before she left.

**Xxx**

Utau watched half heartedly at the video of herself and Ryu had been in. Everyone seemed to approve of the video. Utau watched as it began to load onto Youtube. Utau honestly felt like she was going to die of boredom, there was no doubt about it. She would die of boredom and have the whole world blame easter for it. Utau amused herself for a while with the thought before she once again returned to being bored.

Sighing Utau got up, leaving her laptop alone to continue uploading the video, Utau yawned and glanced at the clock. Usually she would be in school at this time but nooo. She had to drop out and go back to homeschooling! Couldn't she just become like a superhero with a secret identity so that she could still go to school?

Utau rolled her eyes, the thought of the old Disney show 'Hannah Montana' came to mind at the thought of having two identities. Utau snickered as she imagined the absurd idea of wearing a wig to go to school and being some pop sensation at night. Rolling her eyes at the idea Utau pulled her hair into a high bun, deciding to go out.

Utau smiled as she walked out, humming to herself as she did so, deciding to take a little break Utau went to Starbucks, ordering herself a caramel Frappe. Once she had gotten her beverage Utau began sucking on the straw as she walked around town.

Utau's freedom was short lived as soon she had gotten a text from Sanjo-san.

_Utau,_

_Hinamori Amu and the rest of the guardians are still in school!_

_Now's your chance to grab the humpty lock, Kairi has informed me that the joker had seemed to forgotten her humpty lock at home! Grab it and while you're at it look for the embryo!_

_-Sanjo-san_

Utau frowned at the request but did as she was instructed. Throwing away her now empty cup to the nearest trash can Utau turned to look at Il. Who nodded, and it wasn't long until Utau could feel the wings on her back, Character change.

**Xxx**

Utau smirked, this was way too easy; here she was, holding Up the humpty lock in Hinamori Amu's house. Utau took a quick glance towards the clock on her bedroom wall and cursed under her breath, school had just ended meaning she was probably on her way home right now.

Muttering every swear word she knew Utau dashed for the window, glancing behind to check if she had messed anything up in her room that would give her away. Utau smirked when she found nothing out of place.

Utau opened the window but froze as she did so. Aw fuck. Why did everything happen to her? Utau began mentally screaming curses as she saw Hinamori and the guardians walking. All to Amu's house! Fate hated her.

Utau scowled, closing the window and looking around for any other means of escape, Amu's parents were home so the front door was useless!

_Don't panic! Don't panic! Don't panic! _

"Mama! Papa! I'm home!" Utau heard from downstairs.

_PANIC! PANIC! PANIC!_

Utau's eyes immediately caught onto the closet, covering Il's mouth, not worrying about Dia since she was always mute, Utau ran and quickly hid inside. Grabbing her phone while inside, Utau turned it to silent in case fate decided to screw her life up even more than it already was.

"Amu-chi Your house is so nice!" Utau heard some preppy kid shout, what was her name? Yadda or something?

"Yaya, my house isn't that great!" another voice spoke, Yaya huh? Well she was close.

Utau mentally cursed as she heard the door open, turning her head Utau almost screamed on the top of her lungs.

Utau wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or going crazy. Utau stared bewildered at her brother who was sitting in the closet with her, looking bored as hell.

_What the fu- _

Ikuto turned to her and shrugged causing to wonder if he was here to molest Amu. Shrugging it off Utau help up the Humpty lock towards him causing Ikuto to stare at Utau like she had grew another head.

Shrugging Utau listened to whatever the hell they were talking about.

"So what are we supposed to do about Utau and Ikuto?" Amu asked,

"Well they're related right?" another voice spoke, the guy with long purple hair Utau assumed.

"Well duh, Ikuto's Utau's older brother." Kukai spoke.

Utau scowled, obviously he didn't listen to when she told him to stay away.

"But how are they related to easter?" Yadda- Yaya spoke.

Utau rolled her eyes, slightly relieved that Kukai hadn't said anything. Atleast he had some sense, she didn't want him blabbing about her past.

Tadase sighed. "Well I can answer that."

Well fuck.

"I should have told you all earlier."

Here comes the back story. Again,

"What is it Tadase-kun?" Amu asked

"Years ago, Utau, Ikuto and I used to be best friends."

Utau rolled her eyes once she heard Amu and Yaya gasp. This wasn't some fucking crime scene, was it really that hard to believe that they were once close?

"Anyway that was until, they decide to betray me."

Everyone gasped, Utau's mouth dropped open. The fuck! Who did she betray! Almost on instinct Utau turned to face Ikuto mouthing 'Did you do it?' Ikuto blinked and shook his them mouthed it back causing Utau to stare at him like he had grew another head. 'Of course not you idiot!' Utau mouthed.

"What did they do?" Rima asked? Utau wasn't sure.

"Well when we were all kids Utau and Ikuto's father had run away so the two stayed at my house because their mother was stuck in hospital for some reason."

Utau frowned, annoyed that he had decided to yap about her past without any permission.

"Anyway one day Ikuto had stolen the humpty key from my grandmother, later him and Tsukasa left with Ikuto and Utau's father's violin."

Utau blinked, she remembered having her brother and Tsukasa leave for around a week but nothing about the humpty key. Utau turned to face her brother with a questioning look.

"Anyway Utau was left with me, her mother got remarried though to the director of easter."

Everyone gasped. Again. Seriously, they acted like herself and her brother had committed murder or something.

"Ikuto still had yet to return and Utau and I were thirteen, Utau kept going to easter for an unknown reason, it must of been bad though-"

"She was modelling." Kukai interrupted raising an eyebrow at Tadase causing everyone to look at him questioning.

"She told me she used to model for them when she was young," he said, shrugging.

Utau smirked, mentally thanking him.

"She was?" Tadase spoke, confused.

"Yeah, she was." He replied.

Utau nodded in approval,

"How did they betray you Tadase-kun?" Amu asked.

"Last year when we were fourteen, I had this crush on this girl, before the guardians came along. We were best friends! But Ikuto also liked the girl! I told Ikuto and Utau, Utau tells me to go for it and ask her out, by the time I gather up my courage to ask her- Ikuto's already dating her. He even steals my Grandmother's treasure. He took the humpty key, he fucking stole it!"

Utau was sure that her jaw dropped onto the floor, what the fudge cakes was he blabbering about! Did Tadase have a concussion of some sort? Ikuto didn't steal some damn key! Yes she vaguely remembered Tadase's first love, but Ikuto had a crush on her at the time! She didn't know that Ikuto liked her!

The room fell silent.

"Then what did Utau do?" Kukai spoke up.

Utau nodded, what the fuck did she do!

"Utau...she-"

**Xxx**

**A/N: MUAHAHAHAHAHA! I DIDN'T FINISH THE SENTENCE! THEREFORE I AM BEING EVIL. BEHOLD ME IN MY EVIL GLORY! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA- anyway thanks for reading 8'D! R N R!**


	12. Oh my God

**Me: HIII 8D! I'M BACK...AGAIN! MORE KUTAU-NESS- Wait hold on –reblogs something on tumblr-...OKAY I'M READY! 8D YOU MAY NOW READ! OH AND I APPOLOGIZE IF THIS WAS SHORT! I WAS RUSHING!**

**Disclaimer: Aria does not own Shugo chara!**

**ENJOY!**

**Xxx**

Utau frowned as she walked down the street. What Tadase had said yesterday made no sense to her, Utau was stumped. Utau continued to sulk as she walked, the humpty lock in safe in her pocket. It wouldn't be long before they found it was missing. Utau sighed, Il and Dia sitting harmlessly on her shoulders.

"Utau..." Il spoke, clearly confused and worried about the situation.

Utau gave Il a small smile. "Don't worry about it,"

Inwardly groaning, Utau made her way back home, she seriously had no idea on what to do anymore, follow easter until they got their hands on the embryo? Was that it? She was forced to destroy people's dreams for the sake of some 'embryo'.

Utau scowled and glared at her house, she didn't want to step foot in that wretched place! Ikuto was staying over at Amu's apparently. But how the fuck did the guardians allow that? Unless they were keeping it a secret- but Kukai knew. He knew that Ikuto was sleeping over at Amu's, so why weren't they saying anything.

Utau was baffled, were the guardians planning something? Frowning Utau made a U-turn from her house and marched down the street. She couldn't just walk up to Amu and ask what they were planning! And she hadn't spoken to Kukai since Utau last spoke to him about staying away. The idiot didn't even listen when she had nicely told him to stop!

Utau blinked, what was going on? Why was she always the last to know about things was beneath her. Easter obviously wanted the embryo for something big, but Utau had yet to know what the embryo even was! She barely understood the whole 'Shugo chara' issue.

Utau's mind was whirling, why was Ikuto even staying at Amu's? He had more than enough money to rent himself an apartment...so why? Was he still hiding from Easter? Utau narrowed her eyes; she had remembered her step-father talking about how Ikuto was essential in taking part with Easter's project for obtaining the embryo.

Utau sighed and rubbed her temples, where was she even going? Resisting the urge to sigh once more Utau found herself entering a convenience store, remembering how they had ran out of bread. Rolling her eyes Utau made her was to where the bread was. Glancing towards the window Utau noticed how it was already dark.

Utau stiffened when she felt as if someone was staring- boring holes into her back. Utau let out a breath as she slowly turned around, only to find that no one was there.

_What the fuck?_ Utau's mind seemed to state.

Letting out another shaky breath Utau hurriedly rushed towards the till, ready to pay for her purchase.

"That will be $1.50 ma'am." The cashier spoke,

Utau was sure there was someone staring at her. She was barely listening when she subconsciously handed the lady a $5 dollar bill. Utau gulped when she received her change placing it into her wallet Utau glanced around, there were a couple people in the store but everyone there were minding their own business.

Utau let out another breath, quickly thanking the woman and practically running out of the store with her bread. Utau was absolutely sure someone was following her by now. Oh God why hadn't she just gone home when she had the chance?

By now the foot steps were getting louder behind her.

_Shit, Shit, Shit! I'm too young for this! _Utau's mind was screaming!

Utau gasped when she found someone's arms wrap themselves around her waist. Eyes wide, on instinct Utau went to scream but she immediately heard a male's voice mummer in a sickly sweet voice into her ear.

"Now darling, I wouldn't do that if I were you. I have a gun in my pocket and if you behave then I won't have to use it now will I?"

Utau gulped, immediately regretting not taking self defence classes when she had the chance. She could already feel the tears brimming in her eyes.

"Good...You're a smart girl." He began leading her towards an alleyway,

Utau's eyes went downcast. If what he was saying was true, was she going to die out here? Tears were already falling down her pale cheeks. Utau gasped once more when she felt herself behind pushed against a wall.

"Bastard!" Was all Utau gritted out through clenched teeth. Glaring at him, Utau scowled when she heard him chuckle,

Utau screamed when she felt pain hit her right arm, eyes wide and alarmed Utau stared as the blood dripped down! He fucking cut her!

Utau gasped once more when he began fiddling with her sleeveless jacket; giving her an opening she kicked him with full force in the groin. Watching with wide eyes as he fell down, taking a sharp amount of air,

"Bitch!" he gasped out

Utau wasted no time in running off! She was pretty sure she looked crazy, but didn't care. Heck! All she wanted was to get out of here alive! Utau's eyes widened when she heard a sound of running not far behind her.

_Oh God please no! _Utau was pleading in her mind, Oh God she was never going to make it to her house! It was too far from here! Utau screamed when she noticed he wasn't as far as she had thought. Utau knew she looked mad, she was screaming and crying and had no fucking clue where she was headed!

Utau gasped as she felt him grab a hold of her again!

"Fucking whore! I was going to go easy on you before but you've practically begged me to make things worse!" He spoke his hands trailing up her leg.

"No!" Utau screamed, Kicked, punched, scratched! She even bit him! Screaming once more she kicked him once again in the groin causing him to gasp out and fall to his knees Utau stepped back, wasting no time in turning around and making another dash for escape!

Utau didn't even know how on earth she had gotten to a park! Still crying Utau practically limped towards a bench! Pulling out her Cell phone Utau didn't even know who to call, she was pretty sure the man wasn't that far, to be fair he was literally outside of the park. Coughing Utau scrolled down her contacts, it seemed as it her fingers had a mind of their own as she shakily pressed her finger onto a certain contact.

"Hello?"

"K-Kukai?" Utau coughed, her voice raw and raspy from the amount of screaming and crying.

"Utau? What's wrong?"

Utau sniffed, just what was she supposed to say? 'Hey Kukai I was nearly raped! And my rapist isn't really that far away from here!' Utau coughed once more,

"K...Kukai I need you to pick me up," Her voice sounded to needy, she was practically pleading,

"Y-You mean right now? What? Why? Utau what happened?" shit, his voice sounded all concerned.

"P-Please...I know it's unexpected and last minute but-" Oh god she was shaking

"Alright, where are you?"

"That park near your house," Utau sniffed, grateful.

There was a pause- "Yeah ok, I'm on my way."

Utau sighed in relief "Oh my god Kukai thank you. Just...please get here soon?"

She knew she was going to get questioned for this after a while. Utau let out another shaky breath as she pressed end call once she heard agree.

Utau stiffened when she heard the sound of a twig crack. Shit, she had forgotten she was at a park.

At night.

In the dark.

Oh God she was a sitting duck, Utau was beginning to wish she hadn't ended the call. Utau sniffed as she looked down, she was a mess, she had small cuts from running into bushed and scrapes on her knees , her outfit was slightly torn and let's not forget a giant cut on her arm!

Utau sniffed once more, she was sure the tears were still pouring. She still wasn't over the fact that she was almost raped. Shuddering Utau hugged her arms for warmth. Was she a jinx? It was always one problem after another when it came to her. It wasn't fair!

"Utau?"

Utau's head snapped up as she hiccupped, she was pretty sure she was a crying mess right now but didn't care, if anything hearing him saying her name triggered more tears to fall. Utau hiccupped once more as she tackled him into a hug. small sobs being audible.

"U-Utau? What happened? Why the fuck were you out here in the first place?" Questions blurting out as he returned the hug, startled to see her like this.

Utau shook her head, burying her head deeper into his chest she continued to cry,

"Utau..." He whispered, "Come on,"

She made no response in hearing him causing him to look down at her, Kukai had no idea how to deal with crying girls, he was never good with them in the first place. It angered him knowing someone had made her cry like this, his eyes widened slightly noticing the cut on her right arm, almost on instinct he pulled away and lifted her arm to further examine the cut placed upon her arm.

"Who did this?"

Utau blinked, surprised he had even bought it up, sniffing once more Utau gulped wiping away her tears and cursing herself for wearing a sleeveless jacket. "Oh my god kukai, I-" Utau didn't even know where to start,

"Please can we just...go to your house? I swear I'll tell you everything there just...please." Utau spoke, burring her face into her palms.

Kukai stared, hundreds of thoughts running through his head, but he quickly pushed them back for Utau's sake. "Alright." He sighed, green eyes staring down at her in concern "I bought my bike,"

Utau nodded, grateful when he grabbed a hold of her hand pulling her along towards his bike,

Utau smiled slightly, she was glad she had called him, Utau stood, innocently watching as he pulled his bike up, before seating onto it.

Utau didn't need to be told what to do as she simply went and sat behind him the moment he had gotten on, he had often token her out on his bike to places. Utau let out a breath before wrapping her arms around his waist from behind; fully leaning onto him she buried her face into his back.

Kukai couldn't help but smile slightly, he had missed her holding onto him like that in the past month, however his smile was immediately replaced by a frown. What made her cry so hard? Was it her step-father? She was covered in cuts and scrapes.

**Xxx**

Utau gave him a grateful glance when he handed her a mug of hot chocolate. Utau sighed as she gulped half of it down. Kukai had bandaged her wounds and given her band-aids for her scrapes.

Utau smiled when Kukai took a seat next to her on the bed, both their backs against the wall.

Kukai sighed running a hand through his messed up hair, "Utau, what happened?"

Utau sighed, knowing she wasn't going to get out of this one. She took another swing at her mug then nodded.

"I-I went to the convenience store, but when I was there." Utau paused, gulping as she began to shake violently "I felt like I was being watched." Utau paused once more before continuing

"At first I turned around and no one was there, but god was I wrong." Shaking her head Utau began to chock on tears, noticing he was staring at her, urging for her to continue.

"At first I figured it was nothing, but I was beginning to feel creeped out, you know?" Utau gulped once more, glancing towards him.

"So I quickly paid for my stuff thinking the faster I get out of the store the better, but once I got out...He began to follow me." Utau was pretty sure she was in tears once more

"S-Soon enough he grabbed me, threatening to me keep my mouth shut, because he had a gun. He dragged me into an alleyway and-"Utau stopped talking, shaking her head she hugged her knees.

"He didn't get to...do anything to me, because I managed to get away and call you." Utau sighed turning her head, wanting to see her friend's expression.

What surprised her however was that he looked like he wanted to murder someone! "Kukai?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Did he touch you?"

Utau looked up at him, startled "What?"

"Did he touch you?"

"He...He ran his hand up my leg but that was it." Utau shuddered at the memory. God she never wanted to experience anything like that again.

Kukai cursed slightly, "Anything else?"

Utau shook her head, surprised with the way he was acting. "Kukai are you alright-"

"No I'm not alright! He touched you Utau!" He growled out, clearly frustrated causing Utau to stare up at him, confused.

Utau gaped, why did he care so much? She was with easter! He...He hated easter didn't he? Didn't that mean he hated her too?

**xxx**

**A/N: TADAAA! SO MUCH DRAMA! OH MY GOD IT'S LIKE A SOAP OPERA! O-O! GEEZ DID YOU PEOPLE SEE THAT COMING?! COS I CERTAINLY DIDN'T! GEEZ! YOU PEOPLE ARE LUCKY! I'M UPDATING AT 00:16! I SHOULD BE IN BED! ANYWAY! R AND R! 8D REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY. A HAPPY A-CHAN MEANS FASTER UPDATES!**


End file.
